Changing Tides
by FeistyFeist
Summary: Soda receives a letter that could change his life. Instead it changes Ponyboy's.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and Salutations!

Hey everyone! I am back…not that you probably care…but I had a random idea and just wanted to post this. It is probably totally unrealistic…but who cares! Hehe. I may or may not continue. Let me know what you think!

It can be considered a sequel to my old story "Sugar and Grits". This is a "what-if" fic…a year later…

Disclaimer: I own no characters, S.E. Hinton does.

Ponyboy:

"I think you're starting to rub off on me," I told Two-Bit who sat beside me on the floor. He had found a Mickey Marathon on TV and had weaseled me into watching it.

"Hey what are summers for kid?" he asked me, stretching out on the floor.

"Uh, maybe a job?" I stamped out my cigarette and began to worry about what Darry would say if he could see me lazing around.

"God no. Relaxation. Simple as that." It was always simple with Two-Bit. He still hadn't worked a day in his life. Just then he knocked his beer over on the carpet.

"Thanks. A lot." I groaned, grabbing for a box of Kleenex.

"And that, is my exit," Two-Bit said jumping up from the floor. "See ya tonight kid."

"Wait, what's tonight?" I mopped at the floor and stared up at him.

"I dunno. Whatever I can talk you into doing." He smiled slyly at me.

I shook my head and laughed as he heaved me up off the floor. Apparently enough time had gone by since last year for Two-Bit to consider it his personal duty to get me into trouble again.

Uh-huh. No thanks.

"Hey it's the first week of summer. Ya gotta have some fun."

"More like trouble if it was up to you." I walked him to the front door.

"Scout's honor. No trouble I promise you. Maybe just a couple of scuffles." He pinched his fingers together. "Minor ones." Despite what he said, I knew Two-Bit watched me like a hawk for the first signs of trouble.

"Get out of here," I said semi-seriously. I still had to clean the house before Darry and Soda came home from work. If I didn't have a job the least I could do was keep the house hospitable.

Two-Bit shot me the peace sign and jumped in his car.

A year had gone by since my little "mishap". I privately called it that so I would not have to keep relieving the memory of my stupid mistake. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of.

I had once made the mistake of referring to my past offense of snorting coke as a "little mishap" to Darry and he nearly went nuts. He didn't speak to me for two days. I was forgiven, but referring to it that lightly was apparently not.

I was half-way finished with the house when the doorbell rang. An unannounced doorbell was never a good thing and I froze; dish soap caked on my hands.

A mail-man stood at the front door holding the mail. Included in it was a large manila envelope. "Here ya go, Curtis." He waved the manila envelope at me. "Sorry, this got delayed for a while. But it's here now."

"Thanks," I said taking it from him. I set the mail on the coffee table and nearly, _nearly_, turned away from it. However, something compelled me to take the manila envelope and open it. Despite the fact that it was addressed to a "Mr. Sodapop Curtis."

"_Dear Mr. Curtis: We are writing to inform you that you have been drafted to serve in the Vietnam war….Please report for duty June 8th…."_

June 8th. That was tomorrow. I blinked at the paper and read it through once more. Feeling nauseous, I swayed and sank into the couch. Not Sodapop. I loved him too much.

Foolishly, I thought we would be safe after all the bullshit we had gone through. Guess not.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and crumpled the letter into my pocket. I would not let him go. He had taken care of me too many times. This time it was my turn to cover for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was spotless and I was antsy. I had never wanted my brothers to get home so fast; but at the same time I wish they would stay the hell away from me. I was about to see if I had the guts I thought I had.

The door slammed and I jumped. "Hey Ponyboy!" It was Soda…and Steve. I smiled broadly and looked up from my book. Steve flashed me a quick grin and made way for the kitchen. I heard the swoosh of a beer opening.

"Where's Darry?" I asked him.

"He went out for some drinks with the guys at work. He said to tell you he'd be home later." Soda nodded at me, impressed with our older brother.

"He's sociable now?" I asked, also impressed.

"I guess so," Steve answered for Soda. "I bet twenty-bucks he comes home wasted. He hasn't touched a drop of that stuff in so long it's gonna hit him hard."

Soda and I both laughed at the truth of Steve's words. "Looks like it's just us guys," Soda said. "Wanna play pool tonight at Lucky's?"

"Not me," I said. "I have plans."

"With who?" Soda asked.

"Mark Jennings from school. We're planning on seeing a movie." I cringed inwardly; I hated lying to Soda.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how you can sit through two-hours of dopey dialogue."

"Easy," I said, "you do it every day with Steve."

Steve barked out a laugh. "Smart ass," he said as he walked back into the kitchen and opened the freezer. I was amazed…every day I tested the waters with Steve and found that he didn't hate me as much as I thought he had. He still didn't like me to tag along all the time and I still thought he was too cocky for his own good, but we did co-exist peacefully now.

"Soda! Is there any more cake left?"

With a sigh, my brother heaved himself up and started digging around in the freezer. Quickly, I grabbed Soda's wallet from the coffee table. I whipped it open and pulled out his driver's license, putting it in my back pocket. Then, I tossed it back into its place.

"There's none left," Sodapop said. "Guess we'll pick something up at "Lucky's".

"Have fun, Soda." I wiped my hands on my pants. They were slick with sweat. Of course, Soda noticed.

"Hey Pone, are you alright?"

"Fine, Soda." He gave me a concerned look than flashed me a wily smile. That made my stomach dropped to my feet. He turned to go and I grabbed his arm and hugged him quickly.

He seemed surprised but hugged me back just as hard. Steve entered and sighed loudly. "You want one too?" Soda offered holding his arms open.

I watched them leave and then locked the door. In my bedroom I grabbed the bag I had packed that afternoon. In it contained a few books, clothes and the letter I had took from the mail pile.

Leaving Darry and Soda was going to kill me but I could do it. I would do it for them; they had done so much for me. Besides I felt ready, like I needed to do this.

I wasn't going to leave a note. They would get to me to quickly. I was planning to call them tomorrow before I left for wherever "Sodapop" would be going. I would leave tonight and spend the night at Buck Merril's. He always had a room to crash in. Suddenly Dallas flashed into my head. The night Johnny and I had went there for help.

Pulling out Sodapop's driver's license I stared hard at it. I sure as hell hoped that the army bought the fact that I was Sodapop.

There was a whole lot riding on this.

That's all for now. I don't know much about Vietnam and am admitting it now so please no criticism. If you have suggestions or know more than I…let me know! Help is always appreciative. I almost feel bad for writing about it since I know nothing….but we'll see how it goes.

Also…I am not sure if I will continue. Let me know folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! First of all thanks for all the fab reviews and comments. I love them. And because of them here is another chapter!

Now to answer a few questions/comments: This takes place about a year and a half after the book/my old story. So Ponyboy is close to 16, I would say.

Also, I love Vietnam/war movies & have watched many…basically in this story I don't know specifics…but I'll pull off what I can with a bit imagination.

Enjoy and leave me more reviews!

Oh yah…what are people preferring: Just PB's POV or the other guys? Let me know…

XXX

PONY:

The harsh sunlight made me flinch as I left Buck's the next day. Last night had not done wonders for my self-esteem. I had bought a bottle of peroxide that night and once again, I was blonde. My hair, coupled with my stay at Buck's brought back bad memories of Windrixville.

Of Dally and Johnny.

After that, I vaguely recalled the night. I had curled up in a random bedroom and fell asleep in that peroxide-tainted room. I woke up in the middle of the night with one of my usual nightmares.

I had better get those under control; there would be no one to comfort me out in the army.

I hopped a bus to the address stated in the letter. Resting my head against the window I tried to stifle the nervous feeling in my stomach. Doubts plagued my mind:

_I was too young for this_

_I was too scared for this_

_I'm going to die._

Wouldn't be the first time, I thought wryly. I pulled out Soda's driver's license and stared at his picture, hoping I looked enough like him. Then I bit my lip, hard. It had just occurred to me that this was the only picture I would have of my brother while I was away.

_For how long_…my mind wondered and before I could have any more doubts, the bus screeched to a halt, shaking me out of it. Stepping off the platform, I lugged my heavy bag up and started for the army's head quarters, which were right across the street.

As always, my mind started to drift. I wondered what my brother's were doing. Had they noticed I was gone yet? Were they-

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice snapped.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at a dark-haired boy in a uniform. He scowled at me and left me standing outside.

Silently, I cursed my absent-mindedness. This did not bode well for me. Get it together Ponyboy, I told myself.

Inside, I caught sight of myself in a window and smoothed my hair back. "Shoot, who's gonna buy this?" I muttered to myself angrily. I definitely didn't look 18. The room was filled with men of all ages. Checking in, standing in line, filling out paperwork. Smoking, talking. I saw the groups of friends clustered together and missed the gang.

It was apparent to me that I was one of the smallest kids in the room. I rolled my eyes and stepped in line. At the check-in desk someone growled, "You there. Check in here." I looked around to see who the voice was directed too, then realized it was directed at me. A salt-and-pepper haired man raised an eyebrow and gave me an annoyed look. "Yeah, you kid. Name?" he asked as I stepped up.

I was ready. "Sodapop Curtis."

He chuckled heartily. "We've been waiting to meet the bearer of this name. It's a doozy." Scanning the list he hi-lighted my brother's name and checked off "reporting for duty". "ID please?" he asked.

I handed the license over along with Soda's birth certificate, which I had taken from our attic. He scrutinized both articles and eyed me. I shifted nervously. I couldn't help it.

"Says here you're 18…Sodapop."

"Yessir."

"Mm hmm." The man tapped the license with his index finger hard and handed both documents back to me. He seemed to ponder something then said, "Here ya go soldier. I'm Colonel Howard. The changing room is thataway. Get cleaned up and get ready. Looks like you'll be shipping out today."

I must have looked as scared as I felt because he slapped me on the shoulder, saying, "Don't worry kid. You're doing your country proud." He shot me a rare smile.

I smiled back thinly and slowly walked through the room. In the locker room as I was handed a uniform, deep feelings of bitterness unfolded and once again I thanked whoever was out there that I had reached the letter before Sodapop had.

Before changing into my assigned uniform, I snuck into a bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet lid. Everything washed over me; I thought about what I was doing, how scared I was and knew that I had better do this now rather than later: I buried my warm face into my shaking hands and cried silently.

After all, I was just a kid.

XXX

Ok was that way cheesy? I think Ponyboy is brave but he IS just a kid and thought that he would definitely let it out.

Thanks for any feedback/comments. I love it. Keep reading and I'll keep updating!

MWAH!

Bambola: any ideas I would love to hear 'em, but update your story…I want to read it! ;)

XMysteryx: Your reviews made me SO happy! Thanks for telling people about the story and keep reading…I hope you enjoy…

Other reviewers: Thanks and leave more feedback it keeps me going….


	4. Chapter 4

Ok ya'll another chapter up for ya! Thanks for the reviews…as always leave more:)

XXXX

"My brother is a rosebud crossbred with a car wreck"

---Jewel

XXXX

Soda:

Groggily, I turned over in the bed. It had been good to sleep in for once. Coincidentally, Darry and I both worked the second shift today, meaning we didn't have to be in 'til noon.

Stretching out, I realized I had more than enough room in the bed to do so; I was on Ponyboy's side. He wasn't there.

I frowned trying to remember if I had heard him come to bed. Steve and I had arrived home at about 1 a.m. and Pony still had not been home.

Must've been a late movie.

Pulling on jeans and I t-shirt I found Steve crashed in our living room. "Steve, man, wake up." I kicked my foot against the edge of the couch. He sat up sleepily and rubbed his hair. "What time did Pony get in last night?"

A brief look of annoyance crossed his face. Then, yawning he cocked his head and said, "I don't think he did."

"You sure?"

"Not really. I basically passed out here."

"Figures. You drank enough."

Steve smiled wryly and thumbed in the direction of Darry's room. "I drank enough? Man, I think you better check out your other brother. I definitely remember _him_ coming home." Hauling himself off the couch he made way to the kitchen and turned on the faucet.

I chuckled to myself. Darry coming home after me? That was a first. As Pony and I grew older he had become more sociable and even went out of his way to have fun once in a while.

It was also a first that _I_ had to be the one to wake _him_ up for work that morning.

I had never done this before and I tried to think of a creative way to bring a hung-over Darry around to the morning sun.

Jumping on his bed wouldn't work the way it did with Pony. Kicking him in the head the way I woke Steve up definitely wouldn't work.

Steve handed me a glass of water. "Here, hit him with this."

I shoved it back toward him. "Hell no."

Instead, I settled for throwing on his bedroom light, yelling "Up and at 'em", and exiting as soon as possible. A few minutes later, Darry entered the kitchen and grumbled, "Morning. Thanks for getting me up." Steve and I sat just sat at the table grinning at each other.

"What?" Darry asked exasperatedly.

"Darry, we did toy with the idea of waking you with this," I raised the glass. "But then decided against it for…let's just say the sake of self-preservation."

"Wise choice, little man." Smiling, Darry poured himself a cup of coffee and sighed.

"Headache?" Steve queried.

Darry rubbed his temples. "Big one." He frowned as if disappointed in himself.

"Better get a hold of the aspirin before Pony does," Steve joked, looking pleased with himself.

Darry and I both shot Steve nasty looks. That was still a sore subject with us; we both knew Ponyboy still ate aspirin like candy. He never seemed to break that habit.

Steve coughed and suddenly became interested in the morning paper. "Where is Pony anyways?" Darry asked me.

"I'm not…sure. He went to the movies last night and I didn't see him this morning."

"He come home at all?"

I looked at Steve. He shrugged. "No clue."

My eyes shot worriedly up towards Darry's, whose jaw suddenly tightened. In a tense voice he said, "I'm going to shower." Leaving us in the kitchen, I heard him mutter something about "…giving me an ulcer…"

We tried not to worry so much about our younger brother, now that he was getting older and seemed not to attract as much trouble as he had a year or so ago, but we still couldn't help it.

"Don't worry Soda. He's fine," Steve reassured me, pulling the paper to him. "Probably stealing hubcaps and other acts of juvenile delinquency that kids his age do."

"Please don't remind me," I snorted. That was all Darry needed.

The front door slammed just as the phone in the living room rang. "I got it," Two-Bit yelled out. " 'Ello?" He answered in a cockney, British accent.

"Soda, what's another word for 'despondent'?" Steve asked me.

"Huh?" Steve was now working on the daily crossword puzzle. "Like I would know," I shrugged him off, trying to hear who Two-Bit was talking to.

"…you last night? Ok, ok, chill. I'll put him on. One sec." Two-Bit leaned into the kitchen. "Soda-it's Ponyboy." Getting up I took the phone from him, moving into our living room. Two-Bit plopped into my seat at the table.

"Pone? What's going on?" I asked.

Two-Bit looked on puzzled. "He's sure wound up," he told Steve.

"Soda?" Ponyboy squeaked.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" I swallowed anxiously, he sounded afraid.

"I did something you're not going to like. In fact, you'll probably hate me for this…"

"Ponyboy," I cut him off urgently, wanting to get to the point, "I could never hate you-"

"I took your draft letter," he bleated out.

"Wha-? I didn't even know I had one." My stomach sank. Steve, lifting his head narrowed his eyes slightly and began tapping his pen on the kitchen table.

"You did. It came yesterday. I also took your driver's license. You'll have to get a new one. Sorry, I know how you hate the DMV." His laugh came out unsteadily.

A picture was being painted in my mind. Connect the dots. Solve the puzzle, Soda.

Weakly, I slipped into Darry's recliner. Please don't let it be what I think it is, I thought. "You didn't-?" _He couldn't have._

"I'm sorry Soda, I'm not going to let _you_ go. It's the only thing I could think of," he said apologetically.

For a second I couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Then exploding, "So help me God Ponyboy tell me where are _right_ now. God damn it, I don't know what the hell you think you are doing!" My voice cracked and I took a shuddering breath.

He paused, clearly caught off guard at my yelling. I heard the kitchen table chairs scrape back but I ignored it.

Ponyboy's voice lowered, "I gotta go. I love you Soda. Tell Darry too." As an afterthought he added, "Don't bother to stop me, I leave in five minutes."

Then he hung up.

A tightness in my chest had begun to brew.

_This is not happening._

"Soda?" Steve's voice brought me back into focus. He and Two-Bit peered at me apprehensively. My pale face displayed my shock but I couldn't voice it. I barely heard Steve call out for Darry.

I said nothing to them as I sat in the chair holding the phone.

I still hadn't said anything by the time Darry took the phone out of my hand and said "Hello?" into the dead receiver.

XXX

Whatcha think? Leave reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! I love, love, love them! I cannot thank you enough. Here is another chapter…enjoy!

XXX

To everything, turn, turn, turn  
There is a season, turn, turn, turn  
And a time for every purpose under heaven

A time to be born, a time to die  
A time to plant, a time to reap  
A time to kill, a time to heal  
A time to laugh, a time to weep

-The Byrds

XXX

Darry:

"Soda?" I knelt down and tried to look into his face, which was turned away from me. Slowly his gaze flickered, his brown eyes whisking back and forth. I waited for him to sort out his thoughts before I prodded once more; a serious Sodapop was never a good sign.

"Do you know where our brother is right now?" he asked me gravely. I opened my mouth to say no, but then he leapt off of the chair, nearly knocking me over. Steadying myself, I stood up to meet him.

"He took my draft letter, a draft letter I didn't even know I had, and…and he's gone to God knows where. What in the world was he thinking? He's just a kid-"

"Easy Soda, easy," I heard myself say to him. Usually I could count on Steve for backup, as he could calm Soda down easily; but Steve stood frozen, the color drained from his face.

Soda would have continued ranting, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. "Tell me again."

Furiously, he looked at me. "He went in place of me. To the war. Vietnam."

I stood there aghast at Soda's wild idea. His stony eyes bore into mine. Then, turning abruptly I grabbed the phone and dialed information, getting the number to the local military base.

After a few rings a frazzled receptionist picked up. "US Army National Guard."

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if you could check for me and let me know if my brother has reported for duty. I believed he received a draft notice…Sodapop Curtis…"

"One second sir," she sighed and flipped through a stack of papers. I held my breath until she said, "Yessir. Says here he checked in at 9:02 this a.m. Active duty."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I need to make an appointment to speak with someone in charge…it's extremely urgent."

She sighed again, "Is this regarding the draft? We get enough complaints as it is…"

"No, no. There's been a misunderstanding that needs fixing as soon as possible."

"Well," she hesitated, "I suppose I can set you up with someone around 2 p.m. tomorrow. There's nothing earlier," she added.

I ok'd the meeting and with a sense of dread hung up the phone. It clattered back onto its cradle. _Now what?_

"You're right," I croaked.

"That's all?" asked Two-Bit anxiously. His gray eyes were no longer laughing.

"I don't think they can bring him back home," I began slowly.

Soda started, "What are you talking about? They had better bring him back! He shouldn't even be there; he's only 15 for chrissake."

We all shifted uneasily. Ponyboy definitely shouldn't be over there, but we didn't want Soda over there either.

I tried to stall. "Soda, this is a mess. Let me handle this. If the state or school got a hold of it…"

"Screw the state, Darry! What's the worst they could do? Take him away? Right now that would be a blessing, because he could get _killed_ over there. That's a hell of a lot worse."

"…I'm going to talk to someone tomorrow. Try and get him back," I finished lamely, trying to block out the word '_killed'_. I wanted my dad so bad right now. He would know the right way to handle this unfathomable situation.

I smoothed a hand down my face, trying to pull myself together. I needed to focus before I lost it. Had Pony been here now I would have grounded him for life; yet, if given the chance I would have done the same thing for either of my brothers.

Two-Bit frowned. "Wait-what? That's all? We just sit around twiddling our thumbs?"

I stared at him, as Steve looked on as helpless as I was. All I got from Soda and Two-Bit was angry stares. "This is bull," Two-Bit muttered, stalking into the kitchen. Soda shut his eyes and made a pained noise in his throat.

"We'll get him back, Soda." Steve spoke up for the first time since the phone call.

"Like you give a damn," Soda snapped, leaving Steve and me alone in the living room.

Steve followed Soda into the back bedroom and I heard Soda apologize. "Sorry. I just don't know how to handle this," he pleaded sadly.

Neither did I.

XXX

I know I have taken some creative liberties but hey it's all in good fun right? ;) But I bet out of all the soldiers in Vietnam…at least one person had somebody take their place…it could happen…Twilight Zone Music


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I know it's been a while since I updated. So I hope this fills you up. I had a roadblock with worrying whether I would be able to write a war fic. Finally I decided to go with what I knew and just write. So, let me know what ya'll think.

Thanks for all the reviews…leave feedback please for this chapter!

Warning: there is cursing in this chapter; hell, you can't write a war fic without it!

XXX

Pony:

If I had thought Tulsa was hot and humid in the summer, then South Vietnam was sweltering. Only a week here, I was already sick of the weather. I briefly wondered what else I would be sick of when this was all over.

Wiping my brow, I hauled artillery and ammunition to the bunker. I grinned at the familiar scene across from me. Four guys from my unit sat on some ratty boxes playing poker and smoking. The radio played an Elvis tune.

Shoot, these things were heavy. I hefted the Browning machine guns around my shoulder to get a better hold and I stumbled, almost falling.

Instantly I heard one of the boxes scrape back and a familiar hand gripped my elbow.

"Hey Curtis, watch your step. We don't want you impaling yourself on those things." Bryan Crocker smiled down at me.

Doug Willis, the oldest in my unit snorted. "Might save the gooks some trouble," he said waving his hand at me. I shrugged him off. I couldn't figure out if he hated me or liked me. Doug was serving his second tour of Vietnam and acted like he owned the whole company.

"Here," Crock said and grabbed a gun with one hand, while flipping Doug off with his other.

"Thanks Crock." I let him help me out.

I had met Bryan Crocker on the plane to the basic training camp in Fort Benning, G.A. "Are you kidding me?" I had asked dismayed at the fact that I would only be a few states away from Darry and Sodapop; not an ocean apart as I had thought. I did not want any time to back out of this stunt…

"Ready to kill some gooks kid?" asked the guy who sat next to me. He was slim with dark features and dark hair. His smile was wide and steady.

"Isn't everyone?" I replied sullenly.

He laughed bitterly and then had said, "Yeah, me neither." Peering closer at me he had asked, "Just how old are you anyways?"

_My mouth had flapped open but before I could say anything he interrupted, "My name's Bryan Crocker, but people call me Crock."_

"_As in 'crock of shit'?" I had ventured._

"_Exactly." His brown eyes twinkled as he waited for me to introduce_ _myself_.

"_P-Sodapop Curtis. Just call me Curtis."_

_He had broken into wild laughter, but for some reason I wasn't offended and joined in. It had broken the ice and we quickly became fast friends. _

Cheesy, but true.

When Crock and I were done setting up equipment we rejoined the group at the table: Doug Willis, Shepard Parks and A.J. Sloane. We had all been assigned to the 9th infantry division were just biding out time until we got called into the field.

Most of the guys grumbled and complained incessantly for lack of action, but I was definitely fine with that. I picked up an extra deck of cards and shuffled them.

"Have you written any one from home yet?" Crock asked, his eyes on his card.

I bit my lip. I desperately wanted to write my brothers but couldn't bring myself to do it. Two months away had made me homesick but I knew that getting any letters back from them would make me want to jump the next flight back.

My silence gave him his answer. "You really should. I write Missy once a week."

AJ groaned. "We know, we know. Christ. We all have girls at home too that we miss. Only you don't hear us bitching about it."

"Your mother doesn't count AJ," Shepard Parks said.

"Yeah, but your mother does," AJ retaliated.

"Touche," Shepard said and tossed down his cards.

Missy was Crock's fiancée. Every now and then he brought her picture out for the guys to drool over. Crock was 25 and sometimes acted even older than Darry. He was constantly on the lookout for me. I think he knew my real age, but neither of us had broached that subject.

"I'm sure they want to hear from you," Crock continued.

I just didn't want to give them a chance to miss me.

"I know," I said and pulled out a cigarette. I smoked more here than I ever had. Standing up, Crock left the game and went back into the bunker our unit shared.

Shepard Parks put his cards down just long enough to throw a Playboy in my face. "Get a load of the tits on this broad." I felt myself turn red. Shep did everything in his power to embarrass anyone in his path. He was a short, blonde kid with a slanted smile. He looked incredibly young-younger than me even-but his voice was a deep baritone that shocked anyone whenever he spoke.

Thankfully, he was distracted by my packs of smokes. "Don't mind if I do," he said taking one.

Crock came back with a pencil and some sheets of writing paper. "Here. Make yourself useful," he said tossing them on the table. Eyeing him lazily, I plunked my chin into my hand. Picking up the pencil I began, "Dear…" that was when Doug smacked a hand on the table causing the pencil to make a dark, jagged line across the fresh piece of paper.

"I got it," Doug said laying down a full house.

"Jackass," I muttered glaring at him. I had learned real quick to curse as much and as often as you can and no one would bother you. Darry and Soda would be appalled; Steve and Two-Bit impressed.

"Kid, right now, nothing can put me in a bad mood." He smiled dangerously at me. I ducked my head and focused on the letter. So far I hadn't gotten myself into any messes; I wanted to keep it that way. Forgetting about me, Doug looked pointedly at Crock. "I got the stuff for tonight."

"That was fast."

"What can I say? I got the hookups." With that he slapped me hard on the back and pointed at Doug. "11 tonight."

"What's tonight?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh ye of little knowledge…" Shepard began.

AJ finished for him, "Party tonight. Welcome us to Nam."

I nodded musing over this. Doug may have been an ass but he had served two tours of Vietnam so far. We all wanted to learn from him so we could stick around as long as possible.

"Can we do that?" I asked aloud, knowing I would sound like a little kid. However, due to insomnia one night, I had read the entire the army code and conduct book. Lord knows what Two-Bit would have had to say about that. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Rules, schmooles," AJ waved me off, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder," said Shep "if you managed to get any women for tonight." With that, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"This'll have to do," I said throwing the Playboy magazine back in his face. "Hope you have a good imagination." Both Shep and Crock snorted with laughter at the same time.

"There may be hope for you yet Curtis," Doug said to me.

"Ok. Leave me alone now. I gotta write this," I muttered and tried to focus on the letter despite the noise around me.

Thus, I began my first letter home, trying to keep it short and sweet. I was unsure of the response I would get. I didn't think they would still be mad at me…but you never could tell with the way that I left things.

_Dear Darry and Sodapop:_

I bet you two are awful mad ain't ya? I already told Soda I was sorry in advance, but now I'm telling you Darry: I'm sorry. Besides no one could've stopped me-I run faster than the both of you.

_I hope things at home are going fine. Tell Steve and Two-Bit hi for me and I'll write them soon too. The guys in my unit are decent enough; I have met a few friends, which doesn't make it so lonely here. _

_I miss you all something awful. I'll be sending the money I get here home to you. Darry, didn't you say I needed to get a summer job anyways? _

_I'll try to write as much as I can. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Curtis_

With that I went to drop the letter in the mailbag. Catching my eye from across the camp, Crock smiled positively at me while Shep mimicked chugging from a beer bottle in anticipation of tonight.

I grinned. In spite of everything, tonight would be fun.

XXX

Whattya think? Huhhuhhuh? Please leave reviews…!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok everyone, one mistake in the last chapter. I inadvertently hit the wrong numbers for Crock's age. He is 19. Sorry.

Here is another chappie. Let me know what you think and how the pacing is going.

Enjoy! And thanks for ALL the reviews…I want to get this posted, so will thank everyone next chapter!

FYI: Cursing in this chapter also.

Peace!

XXXX

Pony:

"Welcome, welcome to my humble abode," Shepard Parks droned as I peered into his tent. I swiped my hand across my face to clear away the smoke. Already the party was in full effect; whoever could be crammed into the small lodging was.

"Get in there," Crock said from behind me, shoving me in. I hadn't really wanted to go for fear of being caught by our sergeant; however, as always I had allowed him to talk me into it. "They'll catch us standing out here just as much as they will in here," he hissed.

We walked through the dingy light, making our way over to Doug and the rest of the guys. "Hey Curtis. Crock." Doug handed us each a beer. I swallowed some, trying to ignore the warm bitterness.

"You sprung for the classy stuff," Crock told him as we sat down.

"Enjoy it while it lasts kid." Doug told me. "You won't be getting any of that once we're out in the field."

"When do you think we'll go?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Any day now. They won't let you sit around here too long."

"Yeah. Send us out like lambs to the slaughter," Crock chimed in. I shifted uncomfortably. That was the last thing I wanted to think about. Finishing my beer, I took another.

While I was in mid-swallow, Doug said, "Since you took the last beer, get some more Curtis." He nodded at a cooler in the corner of the room.

On my way across the room I ran into a few unknown guys from another unit. "Want a shot?" a rough-looking boy asked me. The needle in his hand and the track marks on his arm caused me to back up suddenly.

Bad memories.

"No. Oh, hell no." I grabbed as many beers as I could and hurried back to Crock.

"Here you go." I dropped whatever I could carry on the floor and started on my third beer. Feeling pleasantly warm and buzzing, I wished Two-Bit were here to enjoy it with me.

"I broke up with Lori again," Doug slurred. I looked up in surprise that he had volunteered this personal information. Must be the beer. Crock shot me an evil gleam.

"Really?" I asked, not knowing a thing about his girlfriend.

"Yeah, we need to take a break until she gets her mind sorted out."

"Then you're gonna be waiting a while. She's fucking Looney Toons, man!" Crock yelped with laughter. Amused by Crock's daring I slowly joined in on the laughter.

"Screw you," Doug said, flipping Crock off. But he had a smile on his face.

"Man," AJ said coming up and interrupting us, "did you hear about Joey Adler?" Shep was behind him; both of the guys wearing serious faces. Crock shot AJ a warning glance but AJ continued. "He and some guys from C-company got ambushed a few nights ago. Damn gooks. Joey's dead and the rest are…" he trailed off.

"POW's…" Shep put in.

"Way to kill the mood you two," Crock said resentfully. "Assholes." I stared down into my empty beer can, knowing the color had drained from my face.

"All I can say is that you two had better wise up before we go out there. I don't want to get killed because of your stupidity," Doug said harshly. Standing up, he marched angrily out of the tent.

As suddenly as he had left, he was back again. This time followed by our sergeant. Sergeant Caplan. "Oh shee-it…" Shepard exclaimed slowly. The guys with the needles hastily stuck them in some random bag.

"Damn it," I whispered fiercely to Crock. "I knew this would happen." We all jumped to our feet and I swayed dizzily. Shoot, only three beers and already I was buzzed. Bitterly, I cursed Darry for never letting me drink in excess; having a tolerance sure could have come in handy about now.

Sergeant Caplan was in his forties. He was tall and in shape with leathery skin tanned dark by the sun. He reminded me a lot of Darry; I think that was why I feared him and respected him at the same time. Like Darry, I tried to listen to him and I hated disappointing him.

Strolling up to us he surveyed the scene with quiet concentration. "Well I guess you never learn do you?" he asked the whole room but looked pointedly at Doug. No one said a thing. "You'll all have mess hall detail and latrine detail this week. And for as long as I see fit." Muffled groans came from the room. Apparently, this sight wasn't new to Caplan.

Feeling wobbly, I grabbed onto Crock's shoulder to steady myself. Seeing me, a tiny smile played on Sarge's face. "Private Curtis. Come with me." My face paled as I dejectedly left the tent, trying not sway as I followed him out.

Outside, Caplan held the door of his jeep open and I got in. Silently he drove through the camp. On the dash there was a picture of a boy in an army outfit. He held a gun and was looking away from the camera.

Stealing a quick glance at Caplan's face I tried to get a read on him but it was useless. I sat there in that silent car, trying to keep from throwing up. Whether my nausea was caused by fear or alcohol I couldn't tell.

After about five minutes, we arrived at the field where we had our drills. By then it was raining and I drearily remembered the night of the rumble. "Get out," he told me. I did as he said and then waited.

"Ok Curtis," he said rocking back and forth on his heels, "run."

I blinked. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Run laps. Get that shit out of your system." Caplan leaned against the car.

Deciding not to ask any more questions, I took a few quick breaths and sprinted off. I ran the perimeter of the field, my feet pounding as well as my head. The trees and night noises all became a blur to me as I did what I did best. I ran.

I ran for an hour and finally came back to the car when Sergeant Caplan waved me over. Thundering to a stop, I leaned over to grab my knees, breathing heavily. When I looked up, Caplan had a huge grin on his face. "You run fast kid. Real fast."

"Yessir," I panted. "I ran track in high school." Sweat dripped from my nose mixing with the rain on the ground. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

Caplan nodded ponderously, his gray eyes glittering in the moonlight. "That'll come in handy. Now just keep your head on straight and you'll be fine."

I ran a hand through my faded peroxide hair and said earnestly, "I'm sorry, Sir." I felt that I was apologizing to him as much as to Darry.

"Curtis, save the apology. Just be as fast as you were tonight and outrun those gooks. We get into the action next week. Orders came out."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I said bravely.

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "This from the mouth of a fifteen year old."

My jaw dropped open and before I could stutter out a response Caplan said, "Yeah I know. Get in the car. I'll tell you all about it."

"See that there?" Caplan began, jutting his chin toward the picture on his dashboard. "That's my son. Killed two months ago in Cambodia. He was 18 and had joined the army because of me. I pushed him into it, wanting him to work his way up like I did." My eyes flicked to the sullen boy in the picture and then back to Caplan's taut face.

"So when your brother, Darrel…" Caplan held his hand up to stop me before I could even bring up my brother, "…came to me, asking me to pull you out, I refused. I'd rather have a young kid who came willingly over someone who didn't. Those are the ones who make it," he said quietly, almost to himself.

I gave him a few moments before I jumped in. "You talked to my brother? Darry?"

"Curtis, I almost got into a fight with your brother. Not by choice mind you." Caplan made a sharp turn to the right and pulled the jeep into a garage. He turned and looked at me.

"Your brother had come down to HQ right after you checked in for Sodapop." Feeling myself blush, I averted his eyes.

"He was torn: wanting you back, not wanting Soda to go. Finally I told him you'd be staying and there wasn't jack shit he could do about it." Chuckling he shook his head. "That sure pissed him off. However, I did tell him I'd try and look out for you if I could."

I sat there quietly letting this information sink in. I didn't feel so alone since someone knew my secret…who I really was. He sure had hid it well. For the last two months he had treated me the same as everyone, never once singling me out.

Caplan leaned back in his seat and lit a cigarette. "Let's keep this between us. The army has enough bad press as it is," he said. "Go on back to the bunker, get some sleep. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Latrine duty."

I slid out of the car as he paused. I was dog-tired. I sure would be sore tomorrow.

Then Caplan said, "So far you've done me proud. Try and keep it that way."

His cigarette wiggled between his teeth as I laughed with exhaustion and disbelief; even over here Darry had found a way to protect me.

XXXX

Leave reviews please! Thanks all!


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter! Yay! Enjoy all! Thanks for ALL the reviews and please leave more. I love them AND appreciate them!

XXXX

Pony:

Our unit made its way through the dense foliage of the leafy jungle. We had just been dropped in the middle of nowhere to meet another unit to set up base and guard the perimeter. Crock, AJ, Shep, myself and about 10 other guys trudged along in the line led by Doug and Sergeant Caplan.

Glancing behind him Doug yelled, "Christ kid! How many times do I have to tell you to stay on my ass? If you keep lagging behind you're gonna get _left_ behind."

It took me a few moments to register the fact that I was the one being yelled at. I muttered a barely audible "yes". This apparently wasn't good enough because Doug stopped in his tracks and walked back to face me. "You follow?" he asked sternly.

"Yes sir." I responded, straightening up. He shot me a look I didn't even want to know the meaning of and went to the head of the line again. "Idiot," I said to myself. Obviously the survival of the fittest wasn't high on my list of priorities right now, as it should have been. My brain was far behind in Tulsa, having no other way to pass the lengthy 8-mile hike. All the progress I had seemingly made with Doug had been shot to shit during this trek.

I shook my head trying to focus. I wouldn't be any good to Darry and Soda if I came back in a body bag. Then I cringed, ashamed at my morbid thoughts. I guess they came with the territory though.

Hearing shouts, I craned ahead to see Sergeant Caplan shaking hands with another man. It seemed that we had come upon our base; various tents and soldiers were scattered about. "Nice of you to make it," the other man said to Caplan. "We weren't sure if you fellows could find your way."

"Airborne," Shep told me, falling behind in line. "Think they're hot shit." He snorted and frowned at the same time. Caplan took the sly insult easily and slapped the other man on the arm. Hard.

"That's Captain Bane," Shep told me again. "They go way back. Sarge coulda had his job, but he turned it down." Shep's voice was full of awe. "No one knows why. All they do know is that Bane was second choice."

"Nice job there, narrator," I said dryly.

"Hey you asked."

"Actually, I didn't."

Shep paused and then shot me a rascally grin. "Hop to it soldier," he said moving behind me in line and prodding my shoulders as I walked. "We don't want you to get lost in the jungle do we?"

XXXX

"Want some Curtis?" Crock asked me holding out a ladle of soup. It was approaching dusk and we were currently testing whatever food Crock had managed to dig up. A.J. and Shep held up their bowls a little too eagerly for me. I shuddered and silently swore to never make fun of Sodapop's cooking again.

"No," I said. "Think I'll do some reading for a while." Reaching into my bag I pulled out a handful of letters from home. After my first letter home I had waited two weeks until I had heard hearing anything. And then the letters came. Boy did they come.

"Jeez-us" Shep sighed, "you'd think those things were love letters."

"Shut up man," I said flicking my cigarette ash in his bowl of food. Shocked and appalled, Shepard looked forlornly into his bowl of mush.

"Look on the bright side Shepard, it might taste better that way," AJ offered helpfully.

"Well now you tell me." Shep took a heaping spoonful of food, ash and all, and shoved it in his mouth. I shook my head in disgust while trying to hide a smile. Shepard and Two-Bit would have had a field day trying to one-up each other.

"You're sick man. Real sick." Looking injured at the thought of his precious food going to waste, Crock gave AJ a smaller than normal portion.

"Chill man. It's not like you cooked it yourself," AJ murmured.

I tuned the guys out and began to revisit bits of the chosen letters. I had taken all the letters I had got but re-read my favorites tonight; they needed to last me until I could get back to base and get new ones.

I had been shocked at Darry's. The scolding I had expected was replaced with resignation at what I had done; he had accepted it, just didn't like it.

_Ponyboy,_

_It's great to hear from you. Don't tell Soda this, but I was beginning to think the worst after a few months went by. The least you can do is write us once a month to let us know your ok. It'd make things a lot easier….You sure didn't put me in an easy spot having to choose between you and Soda like that. Hell, that damned Caplan didn't help out either…Soda sure took it real hard after you left. He barely left the house, Steve and I had to drag him to work…..Be careful out there and write soon…_

_Darry_

Two-Bit's letter made me laugh the most. It was good to hear from someone who wasn't so grim.

_Kid,_

_What the hell am I going to do now on Saturday nights when you're not here? Darry barely let you out of the house before, what do you think he's going to do when you get back?…Seriously though, I can't believe you did it. Stupid but brave. For once in my life I have heard Soda say 'why can't that kid use his head'….They won't tell you this so I will. The state hasn't been on your case and Darry spun some tale to the school about you visiting relatives. So, so far you're in the clear….Thanks for the letter…it meant a lot to hear from you…_

The one letter I hadn't expected came from Steve:

_Pony,_

_Well what can I say? I owe you a hell of a lot of thanks. At first I thought I would fly over there and strangle you myself…Soda was a zombie and Darry did nothing but work 12 hour days. It was worse than when you were in Windrixville….But as I said, I owe you. You did a hell of a selfless thing that I, in my entire life, would have never have done. You're there and you shouldn't be. I swear just come back okay and I will never bitch to Soda about how you're the tag-along kid… _

_Steve_

A week after that Soda's letter came. His was the last and the most anticipated. Before it had come my nightmares had consisted of Soda never speaking to me. Of ignoring me until I gradually faded away; became a ghost.

I didn't even want to know what they meant.

_Ponyboy,_

_You don't know how much I wish I could bring you home. Out of all the times you've scared the crap out of me I don't know why you couldn't give me a chance to scare the hell out of you. Trust me, you wouldn't like it. Although no matter where I am I still miss you something awful…Did Darry tell you? Steve and I became the day managers at the DX, which really doesn't mean more responsibilities, just more opportunity to goof off unnoticed…The Socs are still coming over to our side of town.,Curly Shepard got knifed up pretty badly a few nights ago. Tim is looking for another fight, although I'm glad you won't be here for that…Do me a favor will you? Don't try and be a hero or anything over there…Write soon…_

I cleared my throat as I looked out through misty eyes. Damn Soda and his letter. Then I was struck by the approaching darkness and the descending sunset. Blearily I wiped my face and stretched out on the ground.

"Wanna smoke?" Crock asked. Taking one I lit it, trying to blow smoke rings in the hazy light.

"Curtis!" I heard a voice bark. Sitting up it was Doug and he was looking at me distastefully. "You're up," he said.

"For what?"

His shoulders sagged in exasperation. "Watch the perimeter dumbass. You and another private from Captain Bane's squad will be watching from 19:00 to 24:00. As much as I'd like to put someone else on watch…unfortunately you'll have to do."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I quipped, grabbing up a weapon and walking towards the outskirts of camp.

XXXX

Leave reviews pretty please! With sugar and a cherry on top?

FYI: The letters are meant to be random and disjointed...


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Varinia thanks for the tips…perhaps I shall use them in a future chapter. ;)

Here is another chapter…it is kinda long. I tried to do my best with an action sequence so let me know how you liked it. Also let me know if it's dragging…I have some ideas but don't know if I should keep going or end it soon.

Thanks!

Also, swearing in this chapter.

XXXX

Ponyboy:

The sweaty leaves of the trees clung to my face. I brushed them off with annoyance, trying to follow Doug who was escorting me to my station only a few feet away from where I had been earlier that night. "Here you are. Wanted to make sure you didn't get lost, Slick."

I chewed furiously at the inside of my cheek trying to bite back a sarcastic retort. Interestingly, Doug seemed to wait for it before saying, "Don is over there," he nodded to a guy crouched behind some shrubs. "Your backup, Tom, should be here any minute…"

"Don't worry, I know how to use this," I said holding up my rifle.

"And for that, I am glad." In an instant Doug switched from stern to considerate as he flashed me a rare smile. He strode off saying, "You know what to do Curtis."

Incredulousness flashed across my face. Was this guy for real?

I saw the leaving shadow of Doug shake hands with an approaching shadow of what I supposed to be my relief. As the shadow drew closer it boomed out, "Ponyboy? Ponyboy Curtis?"

Panicked, I craned to see if Doug was still in view. He wasn't. I blanched as the approaching figure came into full view. It was Tom Nichols; a Soc. Worse still, he had been one of the guys who hung around with Randy and Bob.

"Holy Shit! It is you. I'd never have believed it in a million years. How in the hell did you end up here?" His green eyes still held all the loathing they had carried for me in high school.

"What's it to you?" I asked trying to think of a lie but failing miserably.

Tom eyed me, a mix of mischief and malevolence in his voice. "I _know_ you're not 18."

"Shut up," I hissed, wide-eyed. I had never thought I would run into someone from school.

Small world, stupid idea.

"No," he held up a hand. "Let me guess. The angelic Ponyboy Curtis bravely steps in to defend his country, enlists _voluntarily,_ and the army is lucky to accept such a noble specimen of a _child_." He smiled wickedly.

"I'm surprised the army accepted such a fine specimen of a shit head," I snapped back.

"Flattery will only get you so far kid," he snarled. A heavy pause settled around us, and we glared at each other like two angry dogs evaluating the situation before jumping back in to fight. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Tom asked, apparently deciding on a less hostile tactic.

While trying to decide my options Tom said, "Or I can always go and ask HQ what a 15 year old is doing here?"

"Ok. Ok. I came for Soda." Defensively I clenched my jaw, waiting.

"Your brother?" Tom asked confused. Then he shook his head slowly and snorted cynically. "Ponyboy, is there a saint named after you yet?"

I almost chuckled at the notion of a saint being named Ponyboy. Instead I turned my back on him and went to my post. Tom followed and we settled into our spots; whether to fight with Vietcong or each other, I wasn't sure yet. Shaded by the trees and the night sky, I blended in easily with the shadows. I tried to concentrate and ignore what had just happened; I didn't want to be scatter-brained tonight. Stealthily, Tom shifted, letting out a long sigh. He fumbled in his pockets and slapped a pack of cigarettes against his thigh. He cursed lowly and I guessed his dilemma.

"Need a light?" I asked, blindly tossing my lighter his way. I heard it slap into his palm. _Nice catch_, I thought.

"Thanks," he mumbled, the flame illuminating his face. His quiet voice drifted over to me. "My brother got killed over here." Unsure of what to say, I stared off into the dark jungle. Tom and I had never gotten along. I guess it wasn't much of a stretch seeing as he was a Soc, and Soc and Greaser had never co-existed peacefully.

However, Tom and I had an eventful relationship. He was the Soc I had punched at school for saying: "At least one good thing came of Bob's death: _two_, filthy greasers were killed." I had never forgiven him for that and it seemed that he wouldn't forget the punch, for he advertised daily at school that I had 'something coming to me'. If it hadn't been for the diligent surveillance of Two-Bit and Steve, I'm sure I would have gotten that little 'something' right in the face.

"I'm sorry. I remember David," I said, refusing to let my voice to crack. My brain tried furiously to erase any images of Soda getting killed over here.

"I wouldn't have the guts to do what you did," he said lowly. He then began to quietly tell me about his older brother, putting an end to our long-running feud.

XXXX

Glory how I wished our backup would come; they were due in less then 30 minutes. The constellations in the sky blurred together as I tried to fight off sleep.

"Pony. Kid," Tom whispered. Groggily I turned to look across at him. Tom's rifle was aimed squarely at my face. "Don't. Move."

So this was it: Tom's revenge. Although I wouldn't have thought he would stoop so low. "Tom…" I stammered. "Wha-?"

A shot rang out. I felt it whiz by my ear, the hot breath of the bullet making me shiver. Spinning around, I let my breath out and stumbled backwards. Behind me lying on the ground was a Vietcong. His rifle lay slack in his grip, the right side of his face blown off.

"Gotcha!" Tom half-whispered, half-shouted. I turned towards Tom; eyes wide, face pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said and bent my head to the ground, waiting for it. Nothing came. Then all of a sudden I remembered saying the exact same thing to Johnny on the night of Bob's death. This sure brought it all up.

Damn it, if this was how I dealt with shock, then I definitely needed to find a new coping mechanism. Vomiting wouldn't work for me.

Weakly lifting my head, I gaped at Tom wordlessly. The proud look slipped off his face, only to be replaced with a wide smile. Stepping away from his post to come closer to me he said, "You didn't-You didn't think I was aiming at you? Did you?"

My mute reply caused him to guffaw loudly. "Oh kid! Jesus! I'm not that twisted! Give me a little credit." I smiled wanly at him and stood up straight, saying, "Sorry guess it's a habit-"

Suddenly, a bullet ripped through the middle of Tom's chest and exited out the back in a blaze of bloody bits. Before he or I could make a move, another slammed into his neck, leaving Tom crumpled on the ground.

"Jesus Christ!" I shrieked. "Tom. Tom!" On my knees I sloppily tried to cover the gaping wound in Tom's throat. Too much blood covered my hands and I knew he was gone. Him and his brother both.

"CURTIS!" a voice roared behind me. It was Don, the other guy who had been on lookout tonight. He was gesturing frantically toward me. "Grab your gun, get the hell out of there! It's an ambush!"

I choked on a sob and snatched up my gun. Another bullet whizzed by, shattering the bark of the tree next to me. I jumped, tried to remember what I had learned and fired a shot at where the bullet had come from, not knowing if I hit the shooter.

"I don't know where in the hell that sniper came from!" Don told me when I reached him. "I radioed for backup. Goddamn Gooks. Sonofabitches," he cursed as bullets ricocheted around us.

Frozen, I sat there. Tom was dead. Why? For sticking his neck out for me. Literally. Hysterically, I laughed at my gruesome thought. Whoa there, Ponyboy. My first fight and already I go bonkers.

It was then that I realized that the guys from my squad were with me. Crock had found me in the dark and was shaking me back into reality. "Kid! Get with it!" he shouted.

"Yeah, Curtis. Didn't you get the invitation to the party?" AJ hollered in my ear and slapped me on the back. Then, gently he put my hands around my rifle and whispered, "Keep your ass low."

Shepard whooped loudly and fired a few shots into the dark night. "Think I got the bastard!"

Dazed, I somehow managed to pull it together. Sergeant Caplan and Doug were somewhere behind me shouting orders and firing rounds. I reloaded my gun and told Crock dumbly, "Tom's dead." Not hearing me, he whispered, "Cover me," and dashed into the line of fire. That definitely woke me up. This was reality. I was here. In war.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself. I wasn't going to let Crock get his ass killed under my care. My gun tailed him, scouting for Vietcong and I fired steadily at our ambushers, surprising myself with accurate aim. Trying hard to detach myself from the screams around me, the bullets flying by, the blood running, I just focused on what was right in front of me.

It was over before I knew it. The night air was dusty with gunpowder and bloody mist. My hands were still caked with Tom's blood. They came away from my gun with a sticky rip.

Sergeant Caplan and Doug milled around, surveying the damage. Doug scoffed, "A small ambush. Don't know why they even bothered. We slaughtered 'em all. They didn't have a chance." A few hoots and hollers followed this announcement.

"Don't get too cocky boys." Caplan interrupted the cheers. "This _was_ a small one, but next time it could be bigger. I don't want to lose any more men, d'ya hear me? So keep on your toes and get your shit together." Stiffly, he averted my eyes and led Doug into the bullet-riddled tent.

"Nice cover Curtis," Crock said advancing toward me from his spot in the jungle. "Saved my ass, I'm sure." Reaching down he grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. "Shit kid, did you get hit?" Crock looked down at his hands, which had managed to pull off the blood from mine. He grabbed my shoulder as his eyes searched my body furtively for a wound.

"No. Tom got hit. He's dead."

Wincing, Tom dropped his arms. "Rough night for your first time huh?" he managed.

I nodded. Crock's eyes flickered past my shoulder and he started. "Oh no."

Pushing past me he ran to Shepard sitting stiffly in the middle of the camp. I followed and skidded to a halt when I saw AJ lying on the ground; bullets riddled his silent body. Shep had both hands pressed uselessly over the wounds. He didn't glance up at us.

"Hey man," Crock began, his face trying not to lose control. He knelt down next to them, felt AJ's pulse and sighed. Slowly he reached over and shut AJ''s staring eyes. "He's gone, Shep."

That did it.

"Fuck this!" Shepard screamed. "Who's gonna be the next to go? Me, huh? Might as well just take this," he pulled his handgun out of his belt and waved it in the air, "and save the gooks a bullet and do it myself."

I shut my eyes and stood silently, almost waiting for the crack of another bullet. Helplessly, Crocker looked between Shepard and me. Just then Doug stalked up, snapping bluntly. "Shep, don't do them any favors. AJ didn't." Crock and I stood aghast at his harsh tone as Doug then turned on his heel and strode off.

"Don't listen to him," said Crock weakly, his brown eyes large.

Broken, Shepard stared at me. He stared at my pale face, the blood on my hands and uttered a shuddering breath. Trying, but failing to compose himself, his face broke out into a sickening smile and he burst into tears. "Sorry. I can't take this," he blubbered. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute."

Shaking, I tilted my head up, blinking back threatening tears; tears for Tom and now AJ. With rising panic, I wondered whose promise I'd fulfill over here:

Dallas's and his, _"You'd better wise up…you get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothin' can tough you…"_

Or Johnny's and his, _"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold."_

I didn't think I could do both.

XXXX

What did ya'll think?

For anyone's information: I am familiar with war movies, but not overly familiar with situations/terms etc. So cut me some slack if it's not perfect.

The following quotes cited from The Outsiders, pages 128 and 130.


	10. Chapter 10

Ooopsie! Yes everyone-Tom did die…my names just got switched around in that one paragraph.

Thanks for the great reviews, please leave more! I am having such a hard time debating if I should end it soon or keep going. But whatever happens, please keep reading!

Superdope: No, Steve won't be sent over, sorry. But keep reading! Thanks for the reviews.

IamOnlyMe: Thanks for the long review! No, I don't watch Third Watch, the idea just happened upon me…although I know it's not a new one. Keep reading and reviewing puh-lease.

Everyone else, thanks a lot!

XXXX

"I wanna have you

Cause you're all I've got

Don't wanna lose you

'Cause it means a lot

All the joy this world can bring

Doesn't give me anything

When you're not here"

--Annie Lennox

XXXX

Darry POV

Being the first one home was just fine with me. It meant I wouldn't have to worry about dinner for a while or putting up with Two-bit's inane banter. Or anything else for that matter.

All I wanted to do was sleep. Working double shifts was really taking its toll on me. I suppose it was my fault really; with the money Ponyboy sent back home and Soda's managerial paycheck, I didn't really need to work double shifts. I did so only to keep my mind off of Ponyboy's absence in the house. It had been six months since he had been gone and although we had gotten used to it, it hadn't gotten any easier.

I sighed as I made my way up the porch steps. My heart jumped and the sigh caught in my throat as I noticed a letter from Ponyboy in the mailbox. _Darrel Shayne Curtis_, he had written in his loopy handwriting. I tried not to think about how kid-like it still was. I tore it open as I walked inside. Plopping into my armchair, I began to read:

_Darry,_

_How are things back in Tulsa? I can't say much about them over here. People are dying and I'm right in the middle of it. Then again, I guess it's not much different from Tulsa (sorry-small joke). Me and the guys have to go on a relief mission tomorrow night. I guess I just wanted to write before I go...in case anything happens._

_P.S. If you get a chance could you send me "Gone with the Wind"? Since I know what war is like, I think I better give it a second read. _

_Thanks,_

_Ponyboy_

Frowning, I folded the letter up and stuck it back in the envelope. I rubbed my temples with closed eyes. Pony was detached and honest, a little too honest for me. It wasn't like him and that worried me.

I knew what he was going through, I just didn't want to hear it. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. Disgusted that I couldn't stop Pony from experiencing the things he was experiencing.

Pushing myself up from the chair, I was determined to take a nap for as long as I could, when Sodapop, Two-bit and Steve walked in. "Hey Darry," Soda grinned as the guys tailed him. His eyes lit up as he noticed the letter from Ponyboy in my hand. "Pony wrote huh?" he asked happily. These letters were his world.

His mechanic hands grabbed it and he began to read as he walked into the kitchen. Steve flipped the TV on and Two-Bit perched himself on the edge of the couch. "Grab me a beer, willya Soda?" he yelled into the kitchen. Then to me he said, "What'd Pony have to say?"

"War's shit," I said bluntly. I knew we all got our individual letters from Ponyboy but we were all curious about what he wrote each of us. Two-bit blanched. "He okay?" he asked. I could see Steve straighten up, trying not to listen, but still listening.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just scared, I think."

"Shit, who wouldn't be," Two-bit guffawed, covering up his nervousness.

"What the hell's this?" Soda asked coming out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face, the letter raised in his right hand. With his left, he tossed Two-bit the beer he had asked for.

I had been afraid of this. Pony's letters weren't usually that blunt. Soda knew it and I knew it: something bad must have freaked him out over there. I didn't say anything, just stared into Soda's stormy face. Steve reached up, pulling the letter out of his hand and read it.

"It's not so bad Soda," he said reassuringly. "Just letting you know he's ok."

"Bullshit." Sodapop glared at him.

Steve's eyes flicked to mine. Nowadays, we both worked together to keep Sodapop at ease. As bad as it had sounded, we had never really acknowledged the war until one of our own went over. Until then, we had worse things to worry about: money and the state.

Now, it was on the forefront of all of our minds.

We didn't watch the news anymore. One night it had been on, broadcasting the latest casualties in Vietnam. Soda had gone white and I had struggled hard not to throw that damn TV into the street. We didn't speak for the rest of the night.

The worst reminder had happened about a month ago. All of us had been outside, trying to play a game of football with the measly teams we had left. We had noticed a dark car pull up in front of Mrs. Marshall's house beside us. She was a single mother with two sons. Both I knew, were in Vietnam, although, I hadn't told Sodapop that.

_Two Army officers had rung her doorbell, waiting patiently with a bundle cradled in their arms. She answered the door, her blonde hair pulled underneath a handkerchief, a cigarette in her hand. I was then aware that everyone had frozen; the football lay dead on the ground._

_"Hello Ma'am," they had said when she opened the door. She stiffened, her eyes darting to the parcel that was the American flag. The cigarette drooped in her hand._

_"We're very sorry to tell you this," the_ _younger officer began, "but your son Private Matthew Marshall was killed in action last week. We're very sorry Ma'am," he repeated._

_It took a few seconds, but then Mrs. Marshall had let out a wail of agony that was not lost on any of us. She crumpled to her knees and began to sob. The officers stood around uncomfortably, as if this show of emotion was not supposed to come with the job._

_Two-bit had sunk onto the porch steps, staring blankly across the street. Steve's eyes had been on Sodapop who had turned ashen. "Let's go in the house," I had suggested sternly. If I couldn't bare this, then I didn't want to know if they could._

_I had felt so young and helpless. Here I was trying to protect three kids from reality; I had wondered how my father would have done it._

_Then Mrs. Marshall had exploded. "Get out of here! Just go! My son is dead thanks to you! Both of them! Gone." She had slammed the door with a deafening crash. Silently, the officers had turned to leave. Both dead? I had thought with sickening fear. What kind of chance did Pony have if…? _

_My thoughts had been stopped short as I saw Soda make a determined move toward the officers. I had then hurried him inside as he had been looking to give them a piece of his mind. Knowing him, it would have been more than that._

And now, this letter was the "third tries a charm" for Sodapop. "Soda, he's fine." I repeated to him. As if disbelieving me, Soda snatched the letter back from Steve and reread it. Also doubting me was Two-bit, who frowned at my reassurances.

"He better be." Soda said in a stricken voice.

I spoke up, breaking up the thick air of the house. "Let's go to a movie."

"Sure," said Soda, nodding thoughtfully. "That'd be swell."

Steve swallowed heavily and glanced at the letter in Soda's hand. We weren't big movie watchers but we felt we owed it to Ponyboy to see as many movies as possible. After all, it was the least we could do.

The nap would have to wait.

XXXX

Hopefully, the ending wasn't too crappy. Hoped you enjoyed nonetheless.

Also: for future reference….does anyone know what happens if someone gets wounded/dies? Do they go home immediately, or recuperate over in Nam and then go back to fighting?


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter…and fastyfast! Thanks for all the quick and great reviews everyone.

Bambola: Yay! I'm glad you're back. Thought I'd lost you for a second! ;)

Thanks everyone for the know-how about Vietnam War injuries. Oh, we shall see what happens. Muhahah!

XXXX

I used to be so carefree and jolly

But now it seems always melancholy

Something's wrong cause I'm always wasted

Something's gone and I just got to face it

I got to change the way that I'm living…

Cut down on the dope and the drinkin'

I think I might even give up the thinking…

--The Real Tuesday Weld

XXXX

Ponyboy's POV

"Merry Christmas, Kid." I looked up to see Crock standing over me with a paper-wrapped bundle. "This came for you."

"Thanks." I reached up and took it from him.

"Dinner'll be served soon. So come on down to the mess hall when you're finished," Crock said, giving me a small smile. "We're in for a real treat tonight. I hear we're having steak." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Must be the holiday spirit," I said hoarsely and then broke into a raging cough. My hands flew to my mouth, trying to keep it back. Crock frowned and knelt down to my cot.

"You feel up for coming?"

"'Course. I'm pretty much better."

Crock gave me a doubtful look and then slapped the edge of the cot. "Take your time. We'll see you down there."

I stretched out on my cot and tried to breath easily. It figured that I wouldn't get shot or killed while on duty, but that I had come down with pneumonia as soon as I got back to camp. "You just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you?" Crock had asked me slyly when I was in the infirmary, hacking up God knows what.

Turning on my side, I reached under my cot and pulled out a jumbo-sized bottle of aspirin. I poured out ten or so and chewed them up, my head leaning back heavily against my pillow.

My eyes flicked to the meager strings of Christmas lights; the only evidence that it was Christmas over here. I couldn't believe I had been gone so long.

We were back at base camp after a month's field duty; the month that AJ and Tom had gotten killed. Thankfully, the rest of our squad had made it back in one piece.

I ripped the package open. In it was "Gone with the Wind", a few new books and some letters. I smiled and eagerly tore the letters open.

_Pony,_

_Here is the book you asked for. It took me forever to find it. Since you're not around Soda doesn't see the need to clean the bedroom anymore. It's the only room in the house that should have a biohazard sign posted on it…_

I chuckled at Darry's humorous attempt and kept reading.

…_Nothing special is going on for the holidays. The guys chipped in to get you some new books to read. Just in case you get bored with "Gone with the Wind." Hope you enjoy the Christmas present. I wish it could be more._

_I know it's hard over there, but don't give up. We all want you home._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Darry_

I glowered at the letter and Darry's desperate tone. Hell, the night I had wrote it-after AJ's death-I had been pretty desperate myself. It was my own dumbass fault. I knew as soon as I had sent out my previous letter that it was going to scare them.

"Stupid, stupid," I muttered.

_Kid, _

_Don't blame me if the books stink. I wanted to get you either comics or porn, but surprise, surprise, your older brother wouldn't have it. If you ask me he just wanted to keep them for himself. _

_I think my mom is going to invite Darry and Soda over for Christmas dinner. I don't really care, it will mean less for me to eat, but whatever makes her happy. Besides, I'm sure Chelsea will use the opportunity to put the moves on Soda. You should see her; she is all legs and no sense. Sisters. _

_You better get your ass home soon. I'm now beginning to realize that you kept things interesting around here._

_Two-bit_

Tearing open the next letter…

_Hey Pony,_

_Sorry for the grease stains, I'm at work on my lunch break and am just grabbing a quick chance to write you. _

_I would say Merry Christmas, except it's not so merry with you not here. _

_Don't listen to Darry about the room. It is fine. He just wants to rag on me so he doesn't have to tell you any news about himself. Did he tell you he's dating a Soc? Some girl he met…he's roofing her father's house. They've only been on a few dates. I don't know what I think of her yet. Except that she's a Soc._

_I picked the new book out we sent you. "The Count of Monte Cristo". I don't know why, but I thought you'd like it. Maybe one day I'll read, "Gone with the Wind", just to see what all the fuss is about._

_P.S. Don't mention to Darry that I told you about his girlfriend. _

_Sodapop_

Steve's letter didn't even begin with a greeting.

_Kids are starting to ask questions about you at school now. Since Two-bit's not around any more that means I have to cover your ass. Not that I mind…you're not off jerking around…you're actually putting yourself to good use. _

_Forget I said that. Shit kid, I'm even a prick in my letters. I guess you knew that though. All along. Soda'd be smart to listen to you. _

_I don't know what I'm doing these days. Evie wants to get married and I am not a big fan of that. I don't think anyone is really. Who knows maybe you'll come back home and I'll be hitched with a brat on the side. Christ. I really hope not. Ya know, I think I just stay with Evie because we remind Soda of him and Sandy. It's not something I wanna bust up, ya savvy? _

_Anyways…don't expect that this is gonna change anything. I'm still a shit you know._

_Steve_

Steve didn't have much faith in himself, I thought. He tried too hard to be an asshole. I'd have to call him on it when I got home. I laughed aloud at my cocky thoughts and then at picturing a showdown between Steve and me while my shocked brothers looked on. The laugh turned into a vicious hacking and I doubled over, waiting for it to subside.

"Anything good in those?" a voice asked. It was Sergeant Caplan. He stood in the doorway of the tent and nodded at the letters in my hand.

"Just stuff from home," I said hoarsely. Caplan swaggered in, although I noticed he looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He clucked his tongue. "I tried to stall for some more time." I stared at him, confused. "Until you got better," he explained. "But they wouldn't do it. We leave tomorrow for some sort of attack mission in Southern Vietnam. Them damn Charlie's are really letting us have it." Laughing bitterly, Caplan shook his head.

"It's fine. I shouldn't get special treatment anyways." I tried to speak up as forcefully as I could. The sergeant's blue eyes twinkled and his serious face evaluated mine. He almost looked embarrassed at his concern for me.

"Whatever you say Curtis. I don't know who you're trying to fool with that act of yours. But you can cut the shit. You're sick and I'm just trying to look out for you."

Shoot, I thought miserably. I have enough people trying to look out for me. I knew I was in danger over here, but suddenly I was furious. Everyone, everywhere kept trying to look out for me. And it pissed me off.

Wasn't this enough?

Caplan must have seen my face, for he backed up and said, "Get ready for tomorrow Curtis," in a detached voice. Angrily, I blinked away warm tears, biting the insides of my cheeks. The tears dripped on the letters, smearing the black ink.

"Goddammit!" I yelled and threw "Gone with the Wind" across the room. It smacked the radio and sent them both toppling to the ground.

I felt like shit, both physically and emotionally. Was it wrong to think I would have to die to prove my point to everyone? I wasn't afraid anymore. I wasn't naïve.

Now I was just frustrated.

I was here and I was doing what I had to do. Simple as that.

XXXX

I know, this chapter didn't really go anywhere…but it's a segue way into better things to come.

Besides, I could post really long chapters that may take forever to write…or just small chapters as the inspiration comes! ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long time before updating. But here you all are. Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions everyone: PurpleBlaze, Superdope, AddictiontoFiction, CrazyAlchemist, DreamerandReckless, SilverGoddess, UandMe, iheartponyboy, mushs-girl13, and anyone else I am thoughtlessly forgetting.

Puh-lease leave me reviews! I love 'em!

Enjoy!

Disclaimers: Cursing in this chapter, I don't own the characters, and I went with the time period that S.E. Hinton wrote the book in.

XXXX

Well, I fought with a stranger, and I met myself  
I opened my mouth, and I heard myself  
It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself  
Guess I could have made it easier on myself

-Dixie Chicks

XXXX

Pony's POV

"Incoming!" a voice boomed throughout the night. Crock and I whipped our heads around from our positions in the jungle. Another mission, another attack. I, who had been trying to pee, sighed and hurriedly zipped up my pants.

Something hit the ground and white gas spewed forth from a canister. "Shit! Is it napalm?" Crock yelled, panicked.

Before I could state my unpleasantness at this fact a racking cough enveloped me. My eyes burned like fire and I croaked, "Nope. I think it's tear gas." Coughing too, Crock motioned me to cover my mouth and get low to the ground.

"If it was Napalm you'd feel like you were being burned alive!" Doug yelled at me. "You're lucky Curtis."

"So everyone tells me," I muttered through dry hacking.

"They're gonna try and flush us out now," Sergeant Caplan shouted to our squad. "Stay where you are. As soon as it clears we'll get the upper hand."

Foolishly, Shepard burst out of his tent, wild-eyed and grinning. "Nothing like starting off the New Year with a bang!" he yelped heartily before succumbing to retching sounds.

_Hello 1969,_ I thought dryly.

"Are you alright?" I asked Crock. He dropped to the ground, pulling me down with him.

"Right as rain," he sputtered. "How about yourself?"

"Just fine and dandy."

"Good." He grinned at me. "Let's rock and roll."

I cocked my rifle and waited for the smoke to clear. Anxiety and excitement filled me as the adrenaline built before a battle. Everyone in our squad quieted down as we waited for the smoke to subside.

Because when it did, bullets would fly and no one knew who would go down next.

Sergeant Caplan fired the first two rounds in quick succession; two Vietcong, who had been advancing on us, went down. Crock and AJ ran opposite of me, spewing bullets across the jungle. I steadied my gun and shakily fired rounds. As they hit their targets I shut my eyes tight.

Stupid I know, but I could never get used to blatantly killing anyone. It had to be done, but if I didn't have to look, I wouldn't.

Then I felt the cold muzzle of a rifle pointing at the back of my head. I willed myself still, hearing the Vietcong spouting unidentified language at me. "Take it easy," I whispered, more to myself than him. Suddenly, I jerked around and hit the muzzle away with my arm.

I was not going out this way.

This knocked me backwards and the VC fell on top of me. The Charlie screamed at me and I screamed back, groping frantically for my rifle. His confused, dark eyes stared back at me and I sympathized with his situation. However my sympathy was cut short as my ribs were jabbed hard with the Charlie's gun. I went white with the certainty that I would be feeling the crack of a bullet in my side. The gun went off and I jumped. A crimson stain spread down the front of my chest.

It wasn't my blood.

The Charlie had gone down. Not me.

Breathing hard and coughing, I shoved his limp body of off mine. "Keep your finger on the trigger Curtis," Doug admonished me from about 70 feet away. "I saved your ass! One time is all you get."

Hurriedly, I flipped over on my stomach, reloaded and sought my targets.

_Pop, pop, pop. _

"Shit! I'm out of rounds," Doug cursed from afar. He had been backed into a corner and was shielded by a few trees and not much else. I ducked and zigzagged through the trees to Crock's side.

"Have any extra ammo?" I panted heavily.

Voicelessly, he multi-tasked, shooting one of our ambushers and handing over the ammo in a swift and dedicated movement.

Scrambling, I grabbed it up. "I'm taking it to Doug."

He seemed to hear me then, turning to me from his enemy. "What? Don't be a blasted fool. You're gonna get yourself shot."

"Didn't you hear?" I smiled wickedly. "I made the track team." Crock made a hasty move to grab my shoulder but missed. "Goddamn you," I heard him swear as I made a break for it.

I may have been sick and tired, but I still ran as well as I ever did. Without a thought to my surroundings, I darted to Doug's position. I leaped over my obstacles and dodged the bullets. Then I tripped, falling flat on my face but recovering quickly. Reaching Doug, I stooped behind the trees and tossed him the ammo. "Need this?" I asked suavely.

He reloaded and chuckled. "Kid, you tend to surprise me everyday."

Doing my best Two-Bit, I raised one eyebrow. "Glad I keep things interesting." Then we shut up and did our job.

When it was over, the quietness swelled around us; the hazy and humid jungle silent for a change. Sergeant Caplan nodded at his squad and we slowly unveiled ourselves from our positions. Crock smiled at me and Shepard sat picking at his nails with his knife.

I laughed aloud. Good to know he had some downtime.

Doug smiled at my laughter and we stepped out from behind the trees. "Thanks for that Curtis. Looks like we're even n-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because he was hit point blank between the eyes. "NO!" I wailed, trying to grab his body as it fell to the floor of the jungle.

"Where in the HELL did that come from?" I heard Caplan roar behind me. Men yelled as they searched for the sniper. But everything was hazy to me. All I saw was Doug on the ground. The trickle of blood on his face.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I moaned, stumbling backwards, deeper into the forest.

My mind reeled. Everyone around me dies. Everyone who tries to help gets killed.

_Johnny, Dally, Tom, Doug…who else? _

I was a goddamn curse. I choked on a sob.

However, I didn't have time to finish my thoughts because the hard butt of a rifle struck me on the back of my head and I fell down into darkness.

XXXX

Feedback please? Thank you much!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Sorry for the **long** time between updates. I just had a brain fart and hate writing when I have no inspiration. But I have dug down hard and found some. Hopefully this is a decent chapter. The next chapter will be up fairly quickly…I just wanted to post this shortly one.

Thanks for all the reviews!

And I must say a very sarcastic 'thanks' for all the death threats from people if I kill off PB.

Just for all of those: Read at your own risk! Muhahaha! ;)

XXXX

And they all pretend they're orphans and their memory's like a train

You can see it getting smaller as it pulls away

And the things you can't remember tell the things you can't forget

That history puts a saint in every dream

--Tom Waits

XXXX

Pony's POV:

_What happened?_

_Why does my head hurt?_

_Why…why…_

_Why am I tied to a tree?_

With a groan, I tried to tug my arms, which were being held back by something. I couldn't. They were tied behind me, wrapped around the trunk of a medium-sized tree. Gingerly, I moved my neck trying to sort out my surroundings and my memories.

If this was the squad's idea of a joke it wasn't funny…

"Oh shit," I said aloud, suddenly remembering what had happened. "I am fu-"

A loud noise made me jerk my head around. I cringed at the throbbing and squinted at the approaching figures. Two Vietcong stood before me, brandishing weapons. They stared at me and spoke to each other in Vietnamese.

They must've noticed that I was staring, because they broke off and abruptly started yelling at me. One of their guns had dried blood on the butt of the handle. Mine, I supposed wryly. "Thanks, you asshole!" I yelled back angrily.

I couldn't help it.

Their jabbering cut short. The younger VC knelt down to my eye level. Then he slapped me hard across the face. Whip lashed, I breathed heavily, tears of pain stinging my eyes. He reached around me and cut my ties. I must have looked like I was going to run because the older VC trained his gun on me.

I was pushed to my feet and the ties were once again bound around my wrists. My head pounded but I stayed still.

The older VC-The Boss- pointed at me with his index finger and then towards the inside of the jungle. "Come. Us, pris-ner."

I almost ran. Almost.

However, as much as I wanted to, as much as my chances depended on it, I knew I couldn't. I barely had the strength to fight back. My head hurt so bad I would have fallen flat on my face had I tried to make a break for it.

Oh yeah. And then my happy-go-lucky captors would have gunned me down. I had no doubt about that.

Escape would have to wait for a better time. Hopefully it would come soon, because I didn't want to see where these two were taking me. I shuddered thinking of the horrors I had heard about at the prisoner of war camps.

Grimly, I knew it would be over my dead body…and my choice. There was no way I would be walking into one.

The Boss fingered my dog tags. Violently, I pulled away from him. He laughed and his hand ripped them from my neck.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to raise my bound arms. He twirled them in his hands once, said something to the younger Charlie and then tossed them into the jungle. They were lost among the twigs and leaves.

Quietly, almost threateningly, I said, "They're going to find me. Then you'll be sorry."

It seemed funny to me that when I said this I thought not of my squad but of my brothers, Two-Bit and even Steve.

The two VC both looked at each other. The Boss seeming to understand my threat and not liking it slammed the butt of the gun into my ribs. I heard a cracking and doubled over, wheezing, cringing at the new fire in my chest.

I laughed uncontrollably. The Socs had nothing on these guys.

XXXX

Yes-He was taken captive. Ha! I laugh in the face of all your negative reviews.

Cheerio and leave me happy reviews puh-lease!


	14. Chapter 14

Another chapter comin' at you!

Ok this was going to be longer…but it felt good to take a break. So…hopefully you all won't feel I am dragging this on too long. I don't want anyone to be bored…so just think of the next, upcoming chapter as a continuation of this one! ;)

Wow-thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews. SO fabulous! Yay! Keep leaving them-they make me update faster.

Yah I bribed. So what? You wanna fight about it? ;) hehe

XXXX

1 Week Later…Soda's POV…

"You think they saw me take it?"

"Soda, it's a pool cue. You can't really hide it." Steve pointed out helpfully.

"So true," I said taking the stick and swiping it at his legs. He dodged it, jumping clumsily over it.

"Yeah, but you can hide balls." We both looked at Two-Bit with raised eyebrows. "Pool. Balls."

"I don't even _want_ to know where you hid those," I smirked. Contently, we puffed on cigarettes, as we lingered outside my house. Two-Bit glanced at the door.

"So, uh, there's no white cloth on the door knob. I take it it's safe to go in?"

I shrugged. Darry's girlfriend, Karen, was over. I didn't think much of her. Too Socy…too perky.

Darry hadn't given me any warnings not to interrupt, but I still felt bad about intruding. "C'mon," Steve said reaching for the door handle, "he's not gonna make you sleep outside."

"Yeah, hurry up. I want a beer," Two-Bit trailed Steve in as he pushed the door open.

"You already had five, you drunk," I muttered dryly, following behind them both.

The voices of Darry and Karen wafted from the kitchen.

"…I can't believe you brought those over here," Darry said thinly. I frowned, shutting the door quietly behind me. I knew that tone of voice too well. Stiff. Hard. Almost angry.

"Oh, I don't know why you won't come. The protests are only an hour away-"

"Look, I don't like it any more than you do…but-"

She interrupted it. "Darrel, it's time we show our government that we won't support an immoral war. Including the corrupt individuals who serve in-"

"That's enough Karen!" Darry boomed. Something slammed in the kitchen, glass tinkled. Steve, Two-Bit and I stood silent in the living room. Steve's eyes were shocked and Two-Bit was practically seething.

I was mad enough to start in on her too because Steve shot me _the_ look. I stopped myself.

She came stalking out of the kitchen, Steve and Two-Bit leaping from her path. I had expected to see tears, but instead her face was furious, heated. Her long red hair swirled behind her. Darry stormed after her, stopping suddenly when he saw they had an audience. He hesitated for a moment then continued, "Get this shit out of here." He threw into her arms the protest signs she had brought over.

They read:

_"Hey, hey LBJ, how many kids have you killed today?"_

and

"Eighteen today, dead tomorrow" 

Both my face and Karen's face matched: enraged. However, she emitted a tiny shriek. "You'll see," she said haughtily, "we'll change it." Then her eyes scanned us. "I'm doing this for all of you. So you don't have to come home in a body bag."

Darry said it for all of us. "You're crazy."

"Get out of here," I said stepping up.

"Gladly." She smirked at Darry and flashed him the peace sign before exiting the house.

We all exhaled. "So... I take it the romance is dead?" Two-Bit managed to joke.

"Glory Darry you sure know how to pick 'em," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

Darry seemed as if he had got hit with a 2X4. "I swear I did not know she was such a…a…fanatic." He sank into his recliner. "She just went off tonight," he said in wonder. "Must've been the news…" he mumbled.

Then his pale face looked up at me. "Sodapop, I swear if I had known I would have never…"

Darry felt guilty. Felt like he was betraying me. And Ponyboy.

Plunking on the couch I said lightly, "No worries Darry." I tried to cover best I could but those protest signs had shaken me up. Brought up all my fears about Pony. "Hey, I'm just sorry you can never keep dates because of us."

He smiled at me. "Guess I'll be a bachelor a while longer."

"Shoot," Steve interjected, "as long as you have your brothers living _at_ home _with_ you, you will be a bachelor _forever_. Even Two-Bit will get hitched first."

We all broke up laughing. Except Darry laughed the hardest, knowing it may be the truth but as long as he had Ponyboy and me here-at home and safe-he wouldn't care.

"Now that the kitchen is free…" Two-Bit trailed off as he went in search of beer.

"Have fun tonight?" Darry attempted to change the subject.

"Sure. I stole a cue stick."

Normally I wouldn't have volunteered such information, however I wanted to get Darry's mind off of what had just happened.

"You what?" he asked in exasperation. Then he held up his hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know." He shook his head, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Darry, the next time you see fire crotch," Two-Bit shouted from the kitchen, Darry winced at the exclamation, "tell her she can suck on these." Two pool balls rolled across the kitchen floor and into the living room, the 8-ball and the 5-ball bouncing off Steve's shoe. He stared at them in disgust.

"Billiards anyone?" I offered. Darry shot me the same line I had said earlier: _I don't even want to know where those have been._

"Classy," Steve said.

"I aim to please, Steve." Somehow managing to balance them in his hands,

Two-Bit threw all of us beers.

The beers hissed as we opened them. We definitely needed one tonight.

XXXX

Ok-hope you all liked it!

Chip, chip, cheerio!

Please sir, can I have some more…reviews?

I hope I'm staying in character alright...let me know...


	15. Chapter 15

Ok-the last chapter didn't really have a point. Just wanted to show what was happening back home at home.

We will get to PB soon…do you worry my pretties. Haha.

Well…here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews….leave me some more…

XXXX

Darry POV

The ringing of the phone woke me up. I groaned, rolling over to glance at the time. 8:30. Soda wouldn't get it so that left me. Hurriedly I stumbled out of bed, ran into the living room and grabbed the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

A voice cleared its throat over the phone and then gruffly asked, "Is Darrel Curtis available?"

_Shit_. Conversations that start off like this never are good.

"This is he."

"Darrel, this is Sergeant Caplan…your brother's-Ponyboy's- commanding officer…we spoke last June…"

"I remember you," I said, a lump forming in my throat. I looked around for a chair. I had a feeling I would need one.

Caplan cleared his throat again, saying roughly, "I am calling to inform you that your brother has gone MIA." A pause. "Missing in Action."

"I know what it means." Weakly, I slipped into the chair, covering my eyes with a hand.

"I thought I should be the one to tell you. We've been looking for him for a week-"

The hand fell from my eyes. I gripped the phone tighter. "A week? He's been missing for a week and I am just _now_ finding out about it?" I was nearly shouting. "Do you know where he is? What the hell happened?"

"We've been doing everything in our power to find him," Caplan tried to explain, sounding confused at what had happened. "It was during an ambush…he tried to help a squad leader and during the commotion…disappeared. I think the Charlie's took him."

I shut my eyes.

He continued. "Since then we've all been looking for him. I didn't want to call you, worry you for nothing in case we found him, but we haven't…" he trailed off.

I sat stunned. Bleakly I said, "Tell me you'll find him."

"I will. Lord knows I'm not going to lose another kid," he mumbled to himself. Then he remembered he was still on the phone with me. "I'll keep you posted. I hope we can send him home to you." He hung up, his grim promise filling the air.

Slamming the phone down, I sat breathing heavily. Fears and regrets washed over me.

_I never said goodbye to him_

_I never said I loved him_

_I was too hard on him_

_I-_

"Darry?" Sodapop asked. I jumped, knocking the phone off its cradle. He had woken up and had been standing in front of me unseen for who knows how long. He stared at me, his brown eyes puzzled.

"Soda!" I exclaimed, then trying to calm down said, "don't scare me like that." I laughed uneasily.

He frowned. "Something's wrong."

Dammit. Obviously a jumpy Darry gave it all away.

"Sit down Soda."

"No." He started to shake. Soda's face was pale, thinking the worst.

His fear pushed mine away. Reaching out, I grabbed his wrist, holding it firmly in my grip. I wasn't taking any chances. I knew he'd run when I told him.

"Darry-" his began, his voice breaking.

"Listen to me, Sodapop. I just got a call from the Army. Pony has been missing in action for about a week now. They're trying to find him."

He blinked and shook his head. "A week? Why…"

"I know. I asked them the same question."

It was too much for him; he struggled in my grip. Then Soda's face crumpled. "That's why we haven't gotten any letters," he nearly sobbed. I pulled him down into the chair across from me and helplessly watched him cry.

He quieted and sniffled. "You can let go now Darry," he half-laughed, half-choked. "I'm not gonna go any where." I looked down, realizing I had still been holding his wrist.

"You ok?" I asked.

He shrugged. "As ok as I can be. You?"

Instead of answering I grabbed him by the shoulders, hugging him. When we broke apart, we saw Two-Bit and Steve standing in the living room, looking at us with worry.

I sighed, "C'mere," and got ready to break the news to a few more people.

XXXX

Another quick update will be coming soon….!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all! A fast update AND a long chapter all about Ponyboy. How lucky can you get?

So, if I was nice enough to update twice in one day I think you all can leave me two reviews in one day can't you? Wags fingers at readers ;)

Pleeeeeeeeassseee?

**Blondie **is a 6:30pm EST update good enough for you? Haha…thanks for the review! Also **Blondie** and **xodamhsoirxo** I didn't get the links you sent. Can you give me the web addresses again? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and there is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.

XXXX

I seem to you to seek a new disaster every day  
You deem me due to clean my view and be at peace and lay  
I mean to prove I mean to move in my own way and say  
I've been getting along for long before you came into the play

--Fiona Apple

XXXX

Pony POV

Well I wasn't in a POW camp yet. But it sure felt like it. I didn't know if my ribs were broken or just cracked. All I knew is that after about two weeks, they still hurt like hell.

I shifted on the ground, grimacing as I did so. "Yep, definitely broken," I muttered through clenched teeth.

My captors had trekked me through the jungle, occasionally stopping at small villages to sleep and get food. As they looked at maps, pointing and talking with each other, I had come to understand that the POW camp was still a ways away.

This morning we had arrived at a tiny village. Mostly occupied by VC and a few families, I supposed.

I was sick of everything. Sick of walking, sick of getting the shit kicked out of me and probably genuinely sick. I didn't feel too hot these days…as usual.

_Glory, am I ever going to be healthy?_ Thinking hard, I tried to remember if I had been sick a lot as a child. Mom would have known. I would have to ask Darry when I got back. Then I laughed out loud…if I got back. The Boss looked over, glared at me and I glared back.

I was sitting under the shade of some trees, hands bound in front of me, bugs swarming around. Wishing I had a book, I leaned back against the trees as the sun beat down on my face. The younger VC approached dropping a bowl of mush at my feet. Only, after scrutinizing it closely, I realized that it wasn't mush. It was vegetables…and it looked healthy.

I smiled wanly at him in thanks. He seemed not to see me. I ate quickly and set the bowl aside.

Since I was alone with my thoughts I started to think. Not a good idea for a kid with too much time and imagination on his hands.

I wondered about Darry and Soda. If they knew and how they were handling it. I shook my head knowing they were probably terrified. I was terrified for them, hoping that they wouldn't fall apart. I prayed that Two-Bit wouldn't stop cracking jokes and that Steve was there for Soda.

Then I turned to my squad. Were Crock, Shep, and Sergeant Caplan, looking for me? It didn't really matter much anymore.

Because tonight I was taking my chances with escape. Broken ribs be damned.

XXXX

_I was back in the lot. The fountain was eerily still, the water glass-like. My face peered into it, my green eyes searching. For what I didn't know._

"_Take a closer look, Kid." I cocked my head and calmly turned around._

"_Hi guys." Dally and Johnny stood before me. "Come to rescue me?"_

_They both smiled, Dally a little more menacingly than Johnny. "We would if we could Ponyboy," Johnny said. _

"_I know. Don't worry I have a plan."_

"_Glad to see you have a little more ambition than you did a year ago," Dally smirked._

_Their forms wavered in the balmy darkness._

"_I thought I did. Now look where I am." I raised my arms and gasped at the chains that had appeared around my wrists and were bolted to the ground. _

"_That wasn't your fault though. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Johnny said reassuringly._

"_Seems like it happens a lot," I said morosely, tugging at my chains._

"_Glad to see you haven't changed," Johnny said smiling at me._

_I did a double take. I thought I-_

"_Oh you're still a smart-ass kid," Dally said. "But you're still..."_

"_Gold," Johnny put in. Dally raised an eyebrow, but continued._

"…_Sure you're different. Maybe you're not that much older, not that much tougher in the sense of the word, but you're wiser. And that makes up for everything." All of sudden, Dally was nose to nose with me._

"_Give it a shot," he whispered. "Watch out for the belly flop."_

_I blinked. "Wha-? Huh?" _

_Johnny sat on the edge of the fountain. I twisted around to him and pointed to Dally. "Isn't he supposed to be the sane one?" A mustang drove by in the background, I couldn't help but tense. _

"_Thing's will get worse-" Johnny began, I frowned, "-think they'll get better?" he finished. I stared at him mutely._

"_Kid," Dally growled, then stopped. _

_A splash made me jump. Johnny had fallen into the fountain and was floating face down in the water. "Dal?" I turned to him but he was gone. Anxiously I jumped in myself, grasping for Johnny. I flopped him over, but it wasn't him._

_It was me. The eyes rolled up in the back of the lolling head, the water a crimson stain. _

_I opened up my mouth and screamed._

I was still screaming when I was shaken awake roughly. An old woman stood over me, her finger to her lips. Her stringy hair fell in front of her face. She knelt next to me and smoothed my hair back, wiping away my sweat and tears.

I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Thank you," I said softly, taking the bowl of water she had brought and drank it. Her sad eyes watched me tremble and she patted my shoulder. "Poor child," she said in broken English.

"Thank you," I repeated and handed her back the empty bowl. Silently, she got up and disappeared into one of the huts.

God. What a nightmare. I frowned, remembering the dream.

_DallyJohnny._

Shocked, I realized that if I hadn't had the nightmare I never would have woken up in time to escape tonight. "I wish you were here," I whispered to the dead night.

Fortunately, it looked like my screams had not woken anyone else up. The Boss had apparently chosen to spend the night with one of the village women, while the younger VC had fallen asleep on guard duty.

I grinned. They were getting sloppy. It was the time.

With hurried determination I pulled myself into the fetal position, my bound hands grasping for the inside of my left boot. Two days ago I had snatched a small blade that had been left lying carelessly around.

Shakily, I pulled it out and rocked myself up, balancing the blade between my knees. Holding it tightly, I rubbed the rope around my hands back and forth, until the edges frayed and it snapped in half. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," I chanted softly.

I needed a gun. But the only one outside was hanging on the hip of the young VC.

_Screw that_, I thought. I'd rather not take the chance and wake him up. I'd get one later. But I did have a flashlight, I thought inanely. I could always blind any approaching figures. I stifled a hysterical giggle.

Standing up clumsily, I sucked in a harsh breath and held my right side with my left hand. Running wouldn't be easy. But then again, nothing had been easy lately.

I passed through the village clearing and neared the outskirts of the dense jungle. As I was about to plunge into the thick foliage I gasped and clapped my hands to my mouth, stifling a scream.

Four sets of eyes stared back at me.

XXXX

Ok-sorry to end it with a cliffy…but my brain needed a rest. Don't worry I know where the story is going so be patient people.



Hopefully, you all aren't getting sick of Pony being in trouble. I just love him so much and love putting him in perilous situations. Makes sense doesn't it? Haha!

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Alrighty all! Another fast, drama filled update. **Warning**: This IS a cliffhanger. I can't resist…my writing always leaves off with one….so…it's a fair warning. Haha. Enjoy!

**Blondie** and **xodamhsoirxo **I found the website. It's great and I hope you keep it updated…nice work!

**mushs-grl13, IamonlyMe** and **Flag** you are good! Smarties!

**Pyrojoe** and **Superdope** thanks for the great comments! You make me smile!

Everyone else that I forgot thanks for the reviews. Leave plenty more for me!

Ok…along with the story. Read at your own risk. Muhahaha!

XXXX

Well, I think I'll go turn myself off,

And go on down

All the way down

Really ain't no use in me hanging around

In your kinda scene

--Jimi Hendrix

XXXX

Before I could turn and run, I was pulled into the jungle by two pairs of strong arms. I fell with a _whoomp_ and then faced my surroundings.

There in the darkness stood Shep, Crock, Sergeant Caplan and another guy I didn't know. "Holy shit!" I sputtered. "I can't believe it. How in the hell did you-" I cut off abruptly as I winced. Apparently, babbling crazy-speak wasn't good for my ribs.

Crock held my elbow gently. "Thank God we found you."

Shepard peered cautiously at me. "Are you alright Curtis?" He sounded relieved.

"I think my ribs are broken."

Caplan brushed a furtive glance over me. "We'll check you out closer to base camp. Right now let's stop the chit chat and get out of here ASAP."

Shepard raised his gun. "Sarge, are you sure you don't want us to light those VC up like it's Christmas?" He looked ready to storm the village.

I put my hand out and touched the gun's barrel, pointing it toward the ground. "Don't Shep. They just did what they know." He pondered this and with a curt nod from Caplan gave up the chase.

"You look a little worse for wear there, Kiddo," Shepard said as they led me away.

Tiredly, I sighed. "What do you expect? Me to come out of this bruise free?"

Shep looked at me solemnly. "Well actually we expected you to come out-"

"Shep, shut up willya?" Crock said glaring at him. "We're just glad we found you."

"Speaking of that," I smiled forcefully, "just how did you find me out here? Did Nancy Drew help you?" I said with false cheer.

Crock beamed, happy that I hadn't lost my sense of humor. "Nope. The Hardy Boys."

Caplan held something up in his hand. They winked in the moonlight: my dog tags. He handed them back to me saying, "We searched for about a week, figuring the VC had got you. After we went back to base camp one of Captain Bane's men, Walter here," he nodded at the other man accompanying us, "brought these back. It just hit me that they were taking you to the closest POW camp around here."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Caplan notice and chuckled. "Yeah. Which isn't that close in fact. Don't worry; we're not walking all the way back. We have a camp set up close to here and then we'll call in for a chopper." He asked me lowly, "How many took you."

"Two."

"Good. Just in case they try something. They're at least out numbered."

We walked along; I didn't realize until a few miles later, that Shep and Crock were holding me up on each side. Then I remembered. My brothers. I broke free of Crock and Shep and hurried up to Caplan. "Sergeant, Sir, do they know? Darry and So-"

He shut me up with a look. "Yeah, I called them about a week ago. They're going to be awfully relieved, I reckon."

Reaching our makeshift base camp I was ushered into the tent, collapsing onto one of the cots. Shep and Walter stood guard. I caught sight of myself in a tin coffee mug sitting on a box.

I looked horrible.

I looked young.

I looked like I was 12.

How was I fooling anyone? My pale face stared back at me, purple circles underneath sunken eyes. _Heh_, I thought wryly, _Looks like I just got back from Windrixville._

I rolled over onto my back, hoping my pain would lessen. Crock came and sat beside me. He hesitated for a moment and then smoothed my hair back. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here," I said hoarsely. This reminded me too much of home; tears threatened and I blinked them back hurriedly. Shoot. Dally was right. I hadn't changed; I was still a bawl baby.

Crock's dark eyes bore holes through me. His face was pained, tired. "You should get some rest." He coughed nervously. "You know I-"

Caplan popped his head in the tent. "I just radioed a chopper. They should be here in a flash. I want the medics to take a look at you back at base."

"I'm fine," I said protesting. "Just a couple broken ribs is all."

"What? You come back with an MD degree? Keep quiet Kid." I saluted him cockily and he lingered in the entrance smiling.

"Uh, Sarge? We got a problem out here," we all heard Shepard yell. "Someone sounded the alarms." A few bursts of gunfire echoed in the night and then it was silent.

"Shit!" Caplan flew out of the tent cursing his self for letting his guard down.

"Dammit, won't this ever end?" I frowned, struggling to get up off the cot. Crock pushed my groping hand away from the nearest gun I could claim.

He snorted then said seriously, "No, I don't think it will. Stay here." He was out the tent before I could argue. Just as quickly as he had gone, I followed him. I wasn't about to let my friends go at it alone.

I came out of the tent with my rifle pointed for action. Then, I shrugged and lowered it. There was no one for me to aim at. Everyone had it covered.

It seemed at if The Boss had rounded up a few others from the village. The fight wasn't all that bad; two VC lay dead on the ground. I noticed with some regret that one of the dead was the younger VC.

Sarge, Shepard, Walter and Crock were firing rounds off at the Boss and the other VC.

"I guess you all got it," I yelled above the din as bullets flew. Shepard shot me a thumbs up and yodeled. I grimaced at the sound and tried to step out of the way, behind Crock.

The Boss took aim at Crock, rushing toward him. His round flew out of the barrel just as Crock fired his own rifle. The Boss stopped, felled by the bullet and then crumpled on the ground. The Boss's bullet had barely missed Crock, streaking past him, behind him.

It was over.

"Sound off if you're hit," Caplan commanded scouting the perimeter.

No one responded. Then, all of a sudden I felt a warm, sticky sensation in the pit of my stomach. My hands searched, found a bloody mess and I staggered backward. "I'm hit," I said weakly and collapsed.

Instantly, Crock and Shepard had the wound covered with both their hands. "Looks like I got your bullet Crock," I croaked. And in fact I had. It had gone straight past Crock's stomach to land squarely in my own.

"Stop it. Stop joking." He said angrily, his hands and voice shaking. "It's not funny anymore. Nothing's funny anymore!" he yelled and looked around for something to punch. Except he couldn't. He wouldn't. His hands were keeping in my life.

Shepard peeked cautiously at him, hoping he wouldn't crack up. "Crocker, just-" he faltered.

"Where's that goddamn chopper!" Sarge yelled into the phone. He then appeared over me. "It's coming. There's a medic on it. Just hang on." He smoothed his beard with his hands and paced. "Keep pressure on it," he told Shep and Crock.

Just then did I figure out my dream. Dally's vague warning: _"Give it a shot," he whispered. "Watch out for the belly flop."_

In my pain and misery, I laughed weakly, startling everyone. "Thanks, Dal." They shot each other wary glances.

Of course I remembered the end of the dream. How could I forget it?

As my blood seeped into the earth, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I lost consciousness.

XXXX

Do I know cliffhangers or what? C'mon? Haha

Ok-was that WAY cheesy? Did you choke on it? I sure hope not. Let me know…reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

Here you are. Another chapter. Geez, thanks for all the reviews. Incredible. And Pony thanks you too. I swear-I have him locked in a closet.

Leave some more reviews for me…and I'll be eternally grateful.

Well the story is winding down….only a few more chaps to go.

Enjoy! MWAH!

XXXX

Pony's POV

"Fancy meeting you here?" I quipped seeing my 'usual' rescuers. "Am I crazy? Do I have psychic powers? Because somehow you're always here when everything blows up in my face." I said with annoyance, mostly directed at my current situation.

Johnny answered while Dally just smirked. "Pone. We're your guardian angels."

The smile left my face. "So is that why you died?"

Dally shrugged. "Who knows, Kid."

"Well, I would think you of all people would," I mumbled petulantly.

"You're a lot calmer than last time," Johnny pointed out helpfully.

"Of course I am. I've been through it all before." I sighed, resigned to my lifetime of crazy experiences.

We all turned to watch the scene before us. I had been lost in pitch black when all of a sudden I was in the medic's ward; back at home base. Crocker and Shepard sat as far away as possible, furiously smoking, staring at the ground instead. "It's crapshoot," Crock muttered.

"Hell, isn't everything?" Shep replied. Crock waved his smoke at him in agreement.

Sergeant Caplan let the medic do his work, pacing back and forth. The medic dug into my stomach, searching. "There's too much blood. He's gonna bleed out," he told the tense room.

"Just…fix it," Caplan said dangerously. The medic ignored the veiled threat, busying himself, trying to staunch the blood. He looked up at Caplan semi-hopefully. "It didn't leave an exit wound." Then to himself muttered, "Just got to find the bullet…Nurse…" The nurse handed him some foreign instruments, which he used to dig into me.

I winced at the sight. Johnny patted me on the back. "Dallas. You couldn't have given me an easier warning? In the dream?"

He shook his head, his dangerous eyes laughing. "Nah. You gotta work for it." I kicked back into a chair. Oddly, I was no longer anxious…just awaiting the outcome.

The medic lifted his dead, sweat dripped from his face. In his 'tongs' he held part of a bullet. "It may have hit part of the liver."

"Let me guess…that's bad." I stated.

"Wow, Johnnycakes, we got a regular Two-Bit Matthews over here on the front." Dallas said sarcastically. Johnny rolled his eyes at the both of us.

After a few more moments of digging around in my lower cavity, the medic wiped his hands and stopped. He shook his head in consternation, looking doubtful. "It's a serious injury, these stomach wounds. He's stable now. Best thing to do is just wait and see." Shrugging he said, "We'll know in a few days."

Caplan's face crinkled into dismay at the unclear conclusion. Looking like he wanted to strangle the medic, he briskly approached Crock and Shepard. They rose stiffly. "They got him sewed up," he told the boys. The other unknown question and answer hung in the air around them.

I could see the Sergeant debating something.

"Sir?" Crock asked, smoke ejecting from his nostrils.

"His brothers…" Sarge drifted off.

Crock and Shep looked at each other uneasily. "You…want me to call?" Crock offered half-heartedly, hoping Caplan wouldn't take him up on it.

"Would you?"

"Chicken shit," Dallas taunted Caplan.

"Everyone can't be brave all the time Dal," Johnny admonished. "He knows it."

Dally nodded in agreement, contemplating Johnny's words. I watched them with contentment. I was glad they were together: the angel on my shoulder and the devil at my back.

Then Dallas turned to me: "Kid, we gotta be going. Bare with this," he waved his hands at the room and me.

As they faded into the background of the mess of red blood and white walls, Dally winked at me. "You do know that when you get back home Darry and Soda are going to chain you to the wall, right?"

"What?" I started, whipping around to glance at my still form, amazed and thankful that Dallas's last news flash wasn't the least bit vague. It seemed as if I would be getting out of here soon...alive, too.

I was surprised Dally gave me that much.

XXXX

Ok this wasn't really a cliffy, so all you whiners should be happy. ;) Haha.

In case anyone was wondering…I chose to write in this POV/style b/c I wanted to show what was happening in this scene. Since, I haven't wrote in 3rd person I didn't want to screw up the groove.

Ya dig?

Teehee.


	19. Chapter 19

Must update-no talkie.

Thanks for the reviews; leave more please!

XXXX

"No attorneys to plead my case

No opiates to send me into outer space"

---Pink

XXXX

Sodapop's POV

"DX."

"Hey Soda," began a stressed Two-Bit. "I think you better get home. Now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Someone called the house 10 minutes ago. I think it's about Ponyboy. But they wouldn't tell me anything. I tried to get information out of them but they wanted to speak with his brothers." Two-Bit babbled disjointedly. "I already called Darry but he was out to lunch."

"Are they going to call back?" I asked already grabbing Steve's keys and my jacket.

"Yeah, I told them to call back in a half hour. So get your ass home." Two-bit hung up with a bang.

XXXX

"They call yet?" I asked barging into the house.

"No!" Two-Bit complained. He was perched on the edge of Darry's recliner. The TV was on mute. Mickey danced on the screen. "Christ, I've been driving myself crazy."

"What're you doing here anyways?"

"I was hungry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Doesn't your mother feed you?" I wondered. Then I remembered the reason I was home. My jaw was taught as I looked warily at Two-Bit. "Did it sound serious?"

The floor suddenly became more interesting; Two-Bit didn't meet my gaze. "Yeah. It did."

The phone went off and I swiped it up before it had finished the first ring. "Hello?"

A strange voice, far away and hesitant said, "Can I please speak to Darrel Curtis?"

"This is him," I lied.

"Hi, uh Darrel, this is Bryan Crocker, I'm a uh, friend of your brother's Sodapop's…"

Sick of formal introductions I uncharacteristically snapped, "What happened?"

"Things all went to shit," Bryan hollowly spoke into the phone. "He escaped from the gooks, we found him and he was fine…just a coupla broken ribs…"

This wasn't making me feel any better and I unsteadily sat down. Then, Bryan said bluntly. "Your brother was shot in the stomach last night."

The blood rushed from my face, dark spots in my vision. Two-Bit seemed to know what had happened…or at least the gist of it. He slouched in Darry's recliner, a hand over his eyes. Not wanting to know, but needing to know I asked weakly, "Is he going to die?"

The recliner squeaked and Two-Bit had left the house, the porch door banging shut behind him.

"The doc says he doesn't know. We have to wait and see. But it doesn't look good."

"Thanks a lot," I frowned, rubbing my temples. I bit my lip, trying to keep from losing it.

Bryan seemed to realize how insensitive he sounded because he hurriedly replied, "I just-I just don't want to give you false hope. Your brother-Soda- is really great. I really hope he pulls through this ok…"

_His name is Ponyboy_! I wanted to scream juvenilely at Bryan. _You don't know anything about him so don't pretend like you do_!

"He was asking for someone named Dally-"

"Dally?" I said jerking my head up. "Dally's dead." A long pause, Bryan cleared his throat. "Well. He was," he said indignantly.

I was angry and dying inside and I needed to get off this phone _now_. "You call me if anything happens. You got that?" I spoke furiously, willing the words to find Ponyboy and make him ok again. "Anything!"

"Don't worry. I'll let you know. I'm really sorry Darrel," he apologized softly. I nearly laughed. I was Darry; Pony was me; so I guess that made Darry Ponyboy. Maybe Two-Bit could be Steve and vice versa. Who the hell would notice?

I heard someone speaking to Bryan in the background. "I have to go. Take care." Bryan said hanging up.

I stared at the dead receiver in my hand. That was it. "God damn it!" I screamed, pounding the phone against the table. "Son of a bitch!" I whipped the phone cord from the wall and jerked it across the room. I wiped at my eyes hastily and tried to calm myself down.

Two-Bit came in from the porch, his eyes were wide, tinged pink. Silently we both looked at the mess I had made with the phone. Then, with an ashen face he told me, "Pony's a strong kid. He'll make it through." He half-coughed, half-laughed. "Shit. Look at me. He's who-knows-how-many-miles-away and I can't stop babysitting him."

_Pony's strong_, I thought. _But I'm sure as hell not. How am I going to tell Darry?_

Two-bit approached me apprehensively. "Are you alright Soda?" He grabbed my shoulder, shaking me. Turning toward him, I choked on a sob; I was embarrassed, but not enough to stop it from coming out. "Do you want me to tell Darry?" he asked me earnestly.

I shook my head. Desperately, I stared at him. "It should have been me over there."

Two-bit grimaced, swallowing thickly. "Don't even say that. That's not fair to any of us. Especially Pony." I smiled sadly, knowing then that Two-Bit loved Pony just as much as Darry and I did.

In a daze, I strolled over to the phone, punching Darry's work number. I held it up to Two-Bit, uncaringly. "I broke it."

He smiled, shrugging. "Then, we'll wait."

And that's what we did. Two-Bit and I sat on the couch and waited until Steve came bitching at me for taking his car keys, and Darry came home grumbling from a long day's work.

XXXX

Just to let you know…I am pondering doing a third chapter…dealing with PB home from the war. Basically leaving off right where this story will (only a few more chappies to go).

So…should I do it?

Also-sorry for any typos…random errors…it's late.

Kisses!


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, this is an extremely short chapter and I could have tacked it onto the last one. But I didn't. So this will have to do!

Also-special thanks to IamOnlyMe for that awesome review. I really appreciate your comments, am glad you like the story and apologize for making you late for your appointment. So…here is a quick (but short) update.

I originally wasn't going to write about Darry's reaction…but then I thought enough people might want to see it. So…here you are…

XXXX

Soda's POV

"Do you think you could have at least told me you had left? With my car?" Steve lectured me exasperatedly. "The boss is royally pissed. _And_ he got pissed at me; he called me a liar, thinking I was covering for you…"

"Steve, stop-" Two-Bit tried to interrupt a frazzled Steve. I rubbed my forehead and watched Darry come in grumbling behind Steve.

Steve pointed a finger at Two-Bit angrily. "Don't you start." Then turning to me he continued, "And I would have covered for you Soda, except I didn't even know where in the hell you had gone…not to mention that I had to walk here." He stopped huffing and waited for my explanation.

"What happened to the phone?" Darry asked me, slinging his work pack on the couch. Then Darry saw my face and pushed past Steve. "Lay off," he told him. "Soda?"

My mouth flapped open like a fish's, gasping for air. Two-Bit watched me carefully and as Darry stood there staring at me, Two-Bit stepped up and opened his mouth slowly. "Darry…the phone call-"

"The phone call was about Pony," I finished for him. We both shot each other grateful looks.

Darry's eyes drifted to the broken phone and then back to me. "It's bad news, isn't it?" Like he was awaiting the executioner, Steve broke out the smokes.

I pulled together all of my strength and blurted, "He was shot. They don't know if he'll make it." With that, I cracked. I emitted a loud sob, covering my face with both hands. "I wish mom and dad were here," I said muffled.

Stepping toward me my brother hugged me tightly, but his body was tense. I pulled away and Darry met my pale face. "I shouldn't have let him go. The second I found out I should have called the state. He would have been better off in a home." Desperately he choked, "But I didn't know what to do. I didn't want you to go either."

"You did your best," Steve said, patting Darry's shoulder. None of us had ever really seen Darry lose his cool. It unnerved us.

"My best doesn't seem to have the ideal results," Darry said brokenly. I shook my head at that but I didn't know what to say. Apparently, Darry and I both blamed our selves.

Guilt was a pretty shitty thing.

He breathed in hard and tilted his face toward the ceiling. Steve and Two-Bit looked at each apprehensively. Then Darry collected himself, moving numbly towards his room, saying, "We'd better get a new phone in case they call."

XXXX


	21. Chapter 21

A long chapter is here for all of you!

**Mrs.Cade**-thanks for all the reviews for each chapter. Craziness!

**kaz456** thanks for the review! I am glad you stumbled upon it…hopefully you'll check out the next story I write.

Ok everyone…I am going to try to finish this story soon. But if you care-I will be starting the third story soon after. It will basically pick up where this one leaves off…not a time gap at all.

Leave me more reviews please! ;) Any ideas for the next story…or things you'd like to see?

XXXX

"Running from a gun

Or some brain that weighs a ton

And my God, it hurts to get so low

Searchin' through the cars

Cold, still searchin' through the night

I think I will run, to you, but I refuse to fuss and fight

And God may find a reason

Well I'm sure you'll find a rhyme

Because it takes up nearly all my time…"

--Sublime

XXXX

Voices swirled in and out of my cloudy head.

"Is he coming around?"

"Yeah, it looks like he is."

"Go tell Caplan," The door slammed, footsteps echoing down the hall. Crock's face appeared in front of my squinting eyes. The doctor scooted around, checking monitors, my stats.

"Soda, how're you feeling?" Crock asked, plopping himself into a chair next to my bed.

I licked my lips and turned toward him. "Who are you?"

Panic flitted across Crock's face, the doctor paused from his duties to look at me.

"Wha-?" Crcok stuttered.

I laughed weakly. "Gotcha."

"Shit. Shit, kid! Asshole!"

I kept laughing until my stomach and ribs started to burn. My laughter broke down into a few soft chuckles and then I began to wince in pain.

"Serves you right," Crock glared at me, rubbing his temples.

The doctor interrupted us, "Glad to see you awake." I tried to sit up but couldn't. I hurt like hell.

"How long have I been out?"

The doctor checked his notes. "Oh, about a week or so. Semi-conscious. This is the first time you've been fully alert. We weren't sure if you were going to make it or not."

"How're you feeling?" That was Caplan, being followed by Shepard.

"Like I got hit with a 2X4," I groaned. My eyes flitted to the needles stuck in my body. I stared at the ceiling with horror. I hated needles. "Can you take these out? Please?"

"You had to eat somehow," the doc told me a little too eagerly. He touched my forehead with the back of his hand. "You still have a bit of a fever. The wound is clearing up. You'll have to remain in the ward for about 2 more weeks. Let those ribs heal up." He paused. "Even when you're out of here you'll still be hurting mighty poorly. It will take a while to heal." The doc left, leaving us to talk.

Shepard gave me thumbs up, which quickly turned to flashing the middle finger at Crock as Crock stretched his legs out, causing Shepard to trip over them as he walked around the bed. "You know," Crock said, "I should be pretty pissed at you. You took a bullet for me that could have sent _me_ back to the states."

I blinked away the fuzziness, wondering if I had heard correctly. "I'm…going home?"

Caplan smiled. "Yep. You got that million-dollar wound that's gonna send you back to Tulsa." He saw my face: unsure and afraid. I wanted to go home, but felt shitty for getting out of it this way. I felt bad leaving Crock and Shep. "Curtis, you wouldn't be able to fight anyways with those wounds. You heard the doc; you'll be hurting for who knows how long. Best to send you home."

I jerked myself up suddenly, ignoring the pain. "Did you call Darry and Soda?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Kid, are you sure you didn't hit your head on the way out? Because last time I checked you was Soda."

Caplan jumped in to help me out. "Curtis," he said as if speaking to a five-year-old, "we called your brothers: Darry and Ponyboy." I nodded mutely, not trusting myself to speak.

Crocker bit his lip. "Go ahead. You can laugh," I told him, flashing back to our first conversation. Shepard and Crocker burst into loud guffaws, while Caplan rolled his eyes.

"Ponyboy!" Shepard wailed, laughing.

"We're going to leave you to get some rest." Caplan patted the end of my bed. "I'll be back tomorrow." He pointed at Shep and Crocker, ushering my two friends out. "Smartasses, the both of you," I heard him say as they left.

XXXX

"I think you would have gotten along with my son."

Startled, I looked up from my book. There wasn't much to do except read or sleep and I was happy to do either. I was awfully tired.

"He liked to read," Caplan told me. "I didn't appreciate it. I was always telling him to go out for sports or…oh I don't know…play more, think less."

"You sound like my brother, Darry."

"Well, I know now I was wrong. I pushed him-Daniel- too hard, too much. And he's gone and I can't do jack shit about it."

I shifted awkwardly. I didn't know how to comfort my Sergeant, usually a tough-as-nails kind of guy. He cleared his throat roughly and pulled the phone on my nightstand over to me. "I was going to call your brothers myself, let them in on the good news, but since you're awake I thought I'd let you do it."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at Caplan. "Go ahead, Curtis. Tell 'em you'll be home in a month." He shoved the phone at me, dialing the number. Instantly, I went hot and cold all over, gripping the phone tightly. I was nervous. I hadn't spoken to them in nearly 9 months. As it rang, Caplan motioned to me that he'd wait outside. Sickly, I nodded, swallowing the knot in my throat.

"Hello?" It was Two-Bit.

"Hey…Two-Bit," my throat was scratchy, my voice sticky. "It's Pony." It was quiet for a minute; he didn't say anything. "I'm back from the dead," I joked feebly, hoping he'd appreciate it. Then I heard him yelling for Darry.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Darry asked angrily, coming on the line. In the background I could hear Two-Bit and Soda talking fervently.

"No, Dar, it's me."

"God. Oh my God. You nearly gave Two-Bit a heart attack. Pone, what…how…are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm still in the hospital, but my Sergeant says I'll be coming home in a month. I just wanted to let you know." Again silence. "Hello? Darry?"

I heard him release a sob and then try to stifle it. "Thank God, Pony. We've been so worried. Don't you ever do this to me again…"

Holding the phone tightly, I blinked away my own tears. "I won't," I said almost inaudibly. "I'm sorry Darry."

"Don't be sorry. Just get home," he told me. Then he spoke to Soda, "You want to talk to-"

Apparently Soda had grabbed the phone from Darry's hands because Darry was cut off and Soda was on the line. "Ponyboy! You're all right! I can't believe it's you." His voice was joyful but I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Hi Soda," I smiled widely, suddenly excited to see my brothers again. God, I had missed them.

Soda's energized voice suddenly dropped lowly. "I don't know what I would have done if…if…"

"Well I'm not. I'm coming home in a month," I interrupted him.

"Holy shit," he breathed. Caplan entered and tapped at his watch.

"I gotta go Soda. But I'll see you soon."

"You better believe it. I love you Pone."

"I know. I love you too." Then I hung up.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot for that," I told Caplan happily.

XXXX

Ok-I hope that was a decent chapter.

Review!

Also-I'm not a doctor. I have done research…but this is my best shot at medical terms. Go easy on me!


	22. Chapter 22

I feel so dorky since I keep updating…but alas when the ideas come…what can I do? Enjoy readers since this is the **last**, **long** chapter! Boomshaklaka!

Maybe if you're really lucky I'll start on my new story…we shall see…so keep a lookout for it.

**IamOnlyMe** thanks for your great comments! You are definitely picking up on the 'new' personality of PB. It makes sense that w/out his 'usual' friends/brothers he would grow differently. I am just glad and I just hope it doesn't seem too out of character. Don't worry Crock and Shep will be in the third story! Stay tuned. Haha.

**DreamerandReckless** I am probably going to make a sequel to this story. Perhaps you'll read? ;)

**Alleycat**-I had some of the same ideas in mind too…

**Superdope, Blondie, addictiontofiction, Marauder, soda's girl, ****mushs-grl13, Wandering One, iheartponyboy33, ivy45663** and anyone else I am forgetting (there are so many) thanks SOOOO much for the reviews!

Please leave me reviews for this very last chapter! Merci! (Can you say desperate?) ;)

XXXX

"You had me

You lost me

You're wasted

You cost me

I don't want you here messing with my mind"

--Joss Stone

XXXX

Pony's POV

"Curtis, your plane is boarding." Sergeant Caplan yelled at me. Oblivious, I came away from the window, where I had been watching planes land and take-off.

Everything seemed so surreal to me: my home, the war, being injured. I was taking in so much I didn't know how to feel.

"Take it easy when you get back," Caplan told me.

"Sure," I nodded stiffly. I was on the mend but basically anything I did still hurt. Laughing, coughing, breathing, I thought with annoyance. Basically living.

I had left the medic's ward with a stitched up stomach, wrapped up ribs, a bottle of pain pills and explicit instructions to get rest.

_Glory, I was going back home in fine shape_, I thought wryly. Then I inwardly groaned thinking about the fussing Darry and Soda would do.

Turning to Crock and Shep I said seriously, "Try not to get killed."

Shepard hugged me. "We won't. Especially since we're going to come visit you when we get out." I pulled out of the hug. "Throw a party."

"Oh yeah?" I smiled.

"We'll write you," Crock said, hugging me too. "Don't forget these." He handed me my dog tags, now on a new chain. I slipped them around my neck, over my gray sweatshirt.

"You better get a move-on, or they'll leave you behind." Sarge beckoned toward the boarding plane.

"Thanks for everything, Sarge. I don't know I would have made it through without you."

He waved me away. "You did it on your own." Caplan clasped my elbow with his steady hand, "I'm real proud of you Curtis. You did good." I took the bags he handed me. "Keep in touch you hear?"

"I will," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. "Bye ya'll," I said unhappily as I boarded the plane. They waved, Shepard a little too clumsily, smacking Crocker in the face. The last view I had of them was Crocker laughing and shoving Shepard back into Caplan. Caplan wore a look of 'w_hat have you left me with_?' on his face.

I muffled my chuckles and settled into my seat near the window. As the plane took off and the landscape became clouds, panic overwhelmed me.

I didn't know what I was going back to. I wasn't the same person who had left Tulsa. My life over here was tough sure, but it was all I had known for about a year. And at home…hell I didn't know what waited at home.

"Son?" I turned toward the hovering stewardess. "Would you like some pretzels?"

"No thank you Ma'am." She left me and I stared forlornly at my reflection in the window. Thin, scarred, and afraid. _Yep, that was me, Ponyboy Curtis_.

I curled up in my seat, the back of my hand pressed against my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, sobbing quietly. I felt like I was leaving my new self behind.

And I didn't like it one bit.

XXXX

Soda's POV

"Sodapop Curtis, if you walk out of here with bare feet I'm gonna skin you!"

I caught the shoes Darry hurled at me football-style. "I hear you Darry. Just don't tackle me too."

He flashed me a rare, honest grin. Pony was coming home today. We were all a little hyper, antsy. Now if Darry would just hurry it up so that we could get to the airport.

"C'mon Darry!" I whined.

Two-Bit popped his head in the door. "Got room for two more?" he asked.

"I took work off so I could come," Steve said from behind him. He smiled at me; relieved I wasn't as distraught as I had been a month ago. He didn't know what to do for me after I got the news of Pony's injury. So he just listened when I talked. That helped a lot.

"The more the merrier," I said in short spurts as I hopped around on one leg, trying to put my shoe on the raised foot.

"Sit down Soda," Darry commanded. "You're going to break your neck."

"Yeah, we want to go to the airport, not the hospital," Two-Bit quipped. Darry watched me uneasily and then grabbed his keys.

"Let's go."

XXXX

"We're late. Darry, we're late." Maddened by my incessant talking, Darry kept quiet, and looked around for Pony's flight status.

"Well, Magellan over there," Steve pointed at Darry, "did miss about two exits."

Darry rounded on Steve. "Not. Now. Steve." He was as frustrated as I was about not finding Ponyboy's gate.

"There he is!" Two-Bit shouted. We all jumped and turned around. Two-Bit ducked his head sheepishly. "I mean there the gate is. B12."

Darry and I shot him dirty looks. Steve laughed. "We're not late Soda," Darry said. "You should get a watch, I don't think your internal clock is working for you."

A loud, monotonous clapping interrupted us. It was Two-Bit. "Bravo Darry. Brav-o. A joke well played."

"Why did I bring you?" Darry sighed, settling into the hard plastic chairs. Two-Bit sat on the ground and tried to panhandle. Clearly embarrassed and having enough of us Darry made up an excuse and exited quickly.

I slid into his seat.

"You know he'd probably make more money if he shut the hell up," Steve grumbled, sitting next to me, as Two-Bit spouted auctioneer gibberish.

"Are you nervous?" Steve asked.

"For what?"

"Well…you haven't seen Pony in almost a year…" he trailed off as I contemplated what he had said.

I frowned and punched his arm jokingly. "I wasn't but I am now!" Then I got serious. "I just want him to be ok." Steve nodded.

XXXX

Pony's POV

"Son?" The same stewardess gently shook me awake. "We've landed in Tulsa." The plane was empty except for a few others and me. She looked at me closely. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." I had just woken up from a nightmare. At least I was fortunate enough to not remember it.

"Ok, well enjoy your trip," she chirped. _Have a nice fall_, I added silently.

I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans and felt my cheeks. Warm. I groaned as I stood up. Stiff from the long plane ride and sore all over, I uncaringly dragged my bag behind me. "Sorry," I mumbled, accidentally hitting a seated passenger on the side of the head as I left.

In the terminal a mess of people hugging, talking and walking surrounded me. I scanned the crowd quickly for my brothers. The old excited, nervousness was back. Then I saw them. Soda lay splayed out on the airport chairs, Darry read a magazine, Two-Bit and Steve arguing about something.

I bit my lip and then broke out of my daze. As fast as I could I started toward them; which wasn't very fast. Soda saw me. He fell off the seats, stumbled up and raced toward me. I was in his arms before I could even set my bag down.

"Glory, I missed you Soda," I said into his shoulder. I bit back a whimper as he crushed me in his hug. Then Darry was beside me and he grabbed me up.

He released me, pulling back to inspect my face. Surprised, Darry said in wonder, "You're so tall."

Soda ruffled my hair, his brown eyes dancing. "Yeah, but he's still skinny." He poked my side. This time I couldn't keep in the whimper.

"Looks like the ribs won't be healing anytime soon," I laughed, reconciled to my throbbing.

Soda looked petrified at the thought of injuring me. "I'm sorry."

Two-Bit and Steve had hung back; they watched us respectfully. "Hi Two-Bit," I said shyly. Smiling broadly, he approached and this time gently hugged me.

"Glad to have you back, Pony. Nice tags," he said fingering my dog tags.

"Steve, thanks for your letters," I said breaking the ice between us. "They made some real good kindling out there."

"Shit kid," Steve smirked, coming up to me and slapping my shoulder. "If I would have known that I would have wrote more often."

Darry shouldered my bags. "C'mon, let's get you home." Protectively, Darry and Soda guided me out of the airport, careful not to let anyone bump me.

As I walked out into the chilly Tulsa air, I shivered. Home seemed far away and foreign to me.

XXXX

The End! Yay! Applause!

Did I get the ending ok? It was tough to try and get everyone in character…so let me know how I did.

I hope I can get started on the 3rd story soon! Please read!


End file.
